Bonds of Trust
by zoroXluffy
Summary: After being defeated by General Ao kiji, Luffy realizes hes not strong enough to protect his crew. Did you notice how BOTH Luffy and Zoro had new moves to play on the CP9? This is the story of how Luffy got his Gears and Zoro attained his extra heads.ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Luffy is in a slump in this first chapter…so he may seem slightly OOC at times, but don't worry, Zoro comes to the rescue.

Also, the pairing is Zoro and Luffy… so expect the obvious with this rating.

AN: Hey guys, commence in reading my first ZoroXLuffy fan fiction. I felt so unworthy to write one so I asked Zoro when he appeared on my computer screen whilst I was watching an episode. He responded with one of his smirks…need I say more? XD

I would like to thank my beta **xXxAngelVxXx **who beta'd this for me :)

Now, get reading. This story takes place on the ship after the meeting with the Marine base Admiral Ao Kiji, just before the land in water 7.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters...although I do _**wish**_ I was the owner of Zoro :D

**Bonds of Trust**

_Chapter One- Slump_

"Zoro." Luffy cooed as he poked the swordsman's nose for the thirteenth time.

"Zoro." he repeated, poking at the nose once again.

"Zoro." the young captain said again in the same tone.

"Zoro." he didn't seem to get irritated.

"Zoro." he carried on poking the nose.

"Zoro." he started (only now) to get agitated.

"Zooooorrrrroooo!" he whined. "Come on Zoro, play with me. I'm bored…" he complained, poking the green heads nose for what he decided would be the last time. Luffy 'humphed' standing up and moved back to the deck to greet Usopp and Robin. He opened his mouth…

"No Luffy, I'm busy." Usopp stated before the captain could even open his rubber mouth.

"Awww, come on Usopp! It's soooo boring!"

"Sencho-san, why don't you help cook-san. He told me that he needed to fish for dinner later on because there isn't enough food left in the stock." Robin informed, moving her head but not her eyeballs up from her archaeology book called _'sculptures through time'. _ Luffy chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh, I don't know why but I feel it's my duty to bring back lots of fish…."

"That's because you ate it!" Usopp partially yelled at the stupidity of his captain. "Really Luffy, I think you need to go and see Chopper about your unconscious eating reflexes." the sniper grumbled. Luffy just laughed and made his way to the side at the front of the ship.

"Work hard Sencho-san." Robin called and continued her reading.

Luffy arrived at the end of the small ship, just bellow the deck Zoro was sleeping on. The bored boy perched himself on the rails and took a deep breath. "Gomu Gomu No," he stretched his arms back gradually until he could not move them any further. "GRAB!" (1) He released the potential energy from his arms and brought it back to stretch forwards into the ocean. "I'm gonna catch me a big one!" he yelled.

"Keep it down!" Nami yelled from her room.

"Gomen!" Luffy called back and resumed his fish picking adventure under the sea. He felt around the water, hitting rocks and edges of some sea creatures. Due to Luffy's short attention span he gave up.

"It must just be that this spot isn't getting any fish coming to it. And the fish are probably afraid that they may be the unlucky fish to feel the wrath of my 100 million Beli fists!" Luffy cheered to no one in particular. He jumped off the rail and immediately perched himself onto his favourite spot on the Merry go.

He grabbed the fishing rod that Usopp had made for him and pulling the stick back he commenced in throwing the metal hook into the sea- forgetting to place the bait on it. He sat there silently for a while and scanned through his surroundings. Not one island in site.

He sighed. "This isn't any fun when Usopp and Chopper aren't here." he mumbled to himself. Everyone on the ship had something to do. Robin - the qualified historian was always glued stiff to her books and Sanji was always cooking so he could one day prepare meals based on the legendary ingredients of 'All Blue'.

Usopp just wanted to become a brave worrier of the sea but he still had a ways to go- he was always inventing and repairing and lying whilst entertaining himself. Chopper was probably the busiest little creature in the whole entire word- creating, inventing, reading, planning, and discovering whilst learning about life in general.

Then there was Nami the navigator who was going to make a flawless map of the **world** - that had to take up a lot of her life time. Finally there was his first mate, Zoro. He was going to become the world's greatest swordsman. He was always training or fighting with Sanji and if he wasn't doing any of these things then he would either be sleeping or mothering another member of the crew. He was the mother hen of the group- everyone seemed to go to him or at least inform him of their problems. Everyone except Sanji...who told everyone about his problems. He usually told **him** with his **foot**...

For some reason, Luffy felt…he felt…

He didn't know what he felt, but he really wanted to take a break from fishing and play with Zoro.

Luffy forced a smile on his face and bounced his way up the stairs to reach his first mate. When he found himself standing on the deck and growing a sense of déjà vu to the familiar scene, he instantly made a face.

"Awww, no fun! All you do is sleep." he complained as he knelt beside the sleeping Kenshin. The younger boy sighed and watched his first mate snore. He didn't know how long he had been there but he felt like he could watch his first mate sleep forever (not that he wanted him dead of course). There was just something relaxing about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He had felt so cold and empty recently because of all that thinking…and now he suddenly felt warm and whole. It was as if he didn't care anymore- he just felt so strong and happy.

"Heh, this is just like you, you always know what to do. Even in your sleep you're helping me." Luffy whispered, looking up at the sky, not noticing the pair of eyes turn his way.

"And how exactly did I do that?" Zoro yawned.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked twice, and then looked down to meet two dark eyes starring back at him seemingly understandingly, even though there was nothing to understand. That's what made Luffy feel so comfortable around Zoro, he always just seemed to understand.

"What's up buddy?" the green haired man asked, bringing his arms to fold behind his head casually. When Luffy sighed deeply the other man grew more concerned. He sat up and stretched his muscles, letting Luffy watch him. He would wait for him to speak- he didn't like forcing people to do stuff.

"Zoro…something just seems wrong…it's just not right." Luffy attempted to explain. His face was partially hidden under the shadow that his hat provided for him at times like these. He sighed again and said in a rare soft voice, "I just feel like I'm being left behind."

Zoro almost chocked. What was with his captain all of a sudden? "Left behind! you've got to be kidding me!" Zoro chuckled, despite the rare situation.

"I'm not, that's how I feel." Luffy mumbled faintly. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, what got him so down?

"Why do you feel that way Sencho?"

"I don't know, that's why I thought _you'd_ understand! You're meant to understand everything!" Luffy began to yell exasperatedly, his eyes appearing to water a little but Zoro knew it was only because he was frustrated. His captain was too strong to have some sort of only "softies compatible" emotional breakdown. "Your supposed to be my mother hen, baka!" Luffy muttered through disappointed fishy lips.

_That _caught Zoro off guard.

"Mother hen! What the hell! Luffy, listen to me. You are the man who is going to become Pirate king! How can such a man feel like he's being left behind- _by a bunch of pirates_? I don't think the tough guy status your striving to achieve is that easy to attain. You should be making every other pirate in the world feel like their being left behind by _you_." Zoro paused to look at his captain, who was looking right back with stars glittering in his eyes.

Zoro smiled and resumed, "You have to be the greatest, most powerful man whoever lived. You have to make your name known wherever you go." Zoro looked up into the sky and Luffy followed suit. "Luffy, how can you become the most powerful?" Zoro lightly questioned.

Luffy looked away from the darkening sky to his first mate. The soft breeze seemed to only affect Zoro because he certainly could not feel the wind. The others hair seemed to dance slowly, his three gold earrings hit against one another with the thrilling sound of clashing metal. The aura Zoro emitted was the "Mother Hen" atmosphere at its peak.

"How can I become the most powerful." Luffy repeated, thinking. "Hmm….to become the most powerful…" Luffy began seriously, continuing his obedient gaze on the kenshin. As if sensing Luffy's intense stare, Zoro turned his head away from the sky and its breeze to face his captain.

"I would have to surpass you." Luffy concluded with a smile. However, this smile was not his usual smile, it was by no means cheeky, stupid or wide. It seemed to say "this belief is my firm conclusion."

Zoro looked into the eyes of the younger boy. He wasn't joking…he wasn't laughing. For some reason being called the point of ultimate power by his captain made him feel really…Proud? Happy? Embarrassed? All three? Zoro shook himself mentally and then began to smirk. Proud. Definitely proud.

Zoro's eyes secretly turned into bent rainbows as he thought about his situation.

_**Inside Zoro's mind **_

_Zoro: "You're right. Now you realise you have a LOT of work to do, you'd better get down and train with me till you drop." _

_Luffy: "Yes, Zoro….Zoro-sensei!"_

Or

_Zoro: "Your right. Now you realise you have a LOT of work to be getting on with. I don't see how you could ever be bored when you've known all this time that to even get to my stage you'll have to train till you drop. I might just be generous enough as to help you if you like."_

_Luffy: "Yes, yes Zoro…no…Zoro-sama!_

_Or_

_Zoro: "Your right. And now, with the man who is at the breaking point of extreme power, you will train!"_

_Luffy: "Yes…Zoro-aniki!"_

_**Actually, it really should have gone like this:**_

_Zoro: "That's right! And now I will appoint you as my disciple! With this role, you may train under the name of the man who has surpassed the breaking point of ultimate power, Roronoa Zoro! I don't know how you could have ever felt bored and left behind when you've known all this time how much laborious work you will have to put in! Fear not, for you are under my guidance! Blah blah blah, yappadiee smackedi! More preaching to show Luffy the way to my way!!!"_

"_Y…yes…Kami-sama!_

_**----pwit---all readers ejected out of Zoro's brain.----**_

Back in the real world and the real situation.

Zoro just stared at his captain helplessly. Sometimes the baka really said things that got to him. This got him at a funny angle though, because his gut just couldn't help but twitch a little…or something like that. He scratched the back of his head and smiled one of his unique smiles. "Ah, Luffy. You really do know what true pow-"

"So that means, because I'm already stronger then you, I **am** the most powerful man who has ever lived."

Silence.

Luffy held the same big cheeky grin.

Twitch.

Zoro looked for signs of an apology.

Silence.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!" the green haired man began to uncompromisingly draw out his matching fierce cold blooded cursed sword.

"Feel my wrath." he whispered into the unwavering boys ear. That did happen to waver the kid a little.

"One sword style…"

"Gomen Gomen …but you know its true."

"Nintoriyo."

"Oi Luffy?! Marimo?! Where the hell are those bastards?" a voice sounded from bellow the deck.

"Yeah! Sanji! FOOD!" Luffy disappeared from Zoro's grasp in a flash and reappeared on the stair leading to the kitchen.

"Hold it baka. Your not eating anything but the fish you catch. I've had enough of you." Sanji said, calmly blowing out a ring of smoke.

"I'll starve." Luffy confessed, expressionlessly.

"…"

"Do you want me to starve Sanji?"

"You can even go to hell for all I care. Come on shitty-swordsman, let me feed you."

Zoro hauled himself off the ground and jumped down to the same level as the other two and walked towards the kitchen, bypassing their captain.

"I'm not an animal." Zoro growled as he walked in to sit by the dinning table where the rest of the crew were situated.

"I'm sorry Sanji…just let me eat this once. There's no fish in the sea today." Luffy cried desperately.

"NO FISH IN THE…bring me fish Luffy or never step foot in my kitchen again! Well at least until the next island." Sanji ordered, closing the door in Luffy's face. The captain's face grew long.

He marched off to the rails at the front of the ship and pulled out his fishing rod once again. He swung one leg after the other to sit on the rails and stayed there, sulking.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Back in the kitchen._

"It was his own damn fault for eating our rations."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so harsh Sanji-kun." Usopp declared. "You understand more then any of us how serious he is when it comes to food. And I understand more than any of you how useless Luffy is at using the fishing rods when he's not under my guidance."

"Hontoni (3)?!" Chopper squealed, amazed.

"Sure. The captain once told me that without me he would be totally useless. He said that he just simply could not live without me!" Usopp lied really obviously.

"Hontoni(3)?!" Choppers eyes turned into stars.

"I used to have a bounty of nine hundred million billion before I joined this crew. I was even begged to become one of the shibukai because they feared what I could do to the world with my explosive inventions. The world government gave me the nickname '_God_!'" (2) Usopp claimed randomly since he had the attention.

"Oh! Oh! I know what that means! It means Kami…" Choppers jaw dropped into his plate.

"Oi Chopper, stop making a mess." Sanji growled.

"Hai!" the mini animal tweeted.

Robin giggled, the others just shook their heads and continued eating.

"Wow Sanji-kun, this is delicious. Please can you pass me the bread." Nami asked.

"Hai Nami-swan!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))))))))

_Back on the dock._

Luffy felt like he had been waiting for a fish for hours.

He felt so helpless. He just didn't care anymore- he wasn't even hungry. His stomach was roaring, but he felt like he could do without food for the time being. He sighed. For a guy who has never really found a reason to sigh much during his life he sure had been doing a lot of that recently.

How could he become stronger? How could he make all the other pirates feel left behind. Well, it was simple: kick their asses and continue his voyage to "New world".

He couldn't do this anymore, the fishing rod must be broken or something. He was going to get some food whether he wanted it or not!

He chucked the empty stick across the ship and proceeded in stretching his long arms back. "Gomu Gomu nooooooo GRAB!" he shouted. His arms flew into the sea with such force that he almost found himself being pulled in. He stabled himself and began his second adventure under the sea.

'I've got to become stronger! I want to protect my nakama so they can always depend on me! Those strong people I've faced and escaped from…are there more of them in the world? That Ice admiral…I need to become more powerful!' his mind screamed.

He hadn't noticed until now, but his face was drenched in tears. Tears of frustration and anger. What had he been doing all this time…relaxing and not acting like a real captain. He needed to make people feel as left behind as he did. He hadn't gotten much stronger since the first fight he had ever fought with companions by his side. He hadn't improved much, and he now needed to!

Suddenly he found that he couldn't move his arms anymore. They were stuck…

Oh no...

TBC

(((((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))))

End of chapter one!

AN: Thank you for reading, please review me

(1) I know…ToT

(2) Usopp obviously said 'God' in** English. **(they _are_ Japanese)**  
**

(3) Hontoni mean really in English


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. A little more "umph" has been added to the pairing in this chapter.

Bonds of Trust

**Chapter 2 **

"Don't panic, I've been in this situation before, I'll survive somehow. Besides, the future pirate king won't die such a rubbish death." Luffy consoled himself. He resisted the force as much as he could whilst futilely trying to yank out his hands that were wedged between what he thought were two stubborn rocks.

He wondered to himself whether or not he should call for help. He was going to drown if he didn't get free in time, no matter how powerful he was. The curse he possessed after eating the gomu gomu fruit made him sink like lead. Basically, he was considering whether he should, once again, depend on his friends, or for once deal with his own problems and then be allowed to be responsible for dealing with the problems of his nakama. The second option seemed to be a little more appealing then the first.

He resisted and resisted until all he had to depend on was a foot that desperately clung to one of the rails of the ship.

"Ah…Ah…I give!" Luffy abruptly yelled before plummeting at full speed towards the ocean. He squeezed his eyes shut, silently wishing that his arms would release right then and magically do their work in saving him from death.

But this was reality, and Luffy finally grasped that. It was only at that time when Luffy secretly begged for one of his crew mates to save him. Zoro or Sanji …even Usopp would do.

(((((((((((((((((((oOo))))))))))))))))))))

"I think he's caught one." Nami mumbled whilst flicking through an old news newspaper from last week.

"Naa…he probably got caught by the giant fish that hovers over the water, the doom of all fishermen…"Usopp began his next story.

"Wahahhahaaaaaa! Luffy!" Chopper screamed and headed for the door instantly.

Zoro frowned and closed his eyes. He had already felt uncomfortable with the phrase "I give!" and more concerned with the silence that followed it. He knew he should check it out, but he just didn't feel like it.

"Ah…he'll be fine." Zoro thought out loud. Chopper eased up at the words of his dependable swordsman and sighed.

"Yeah, Luffy isn't going to die or anything," agreed Chopper.

Robin rose an eyebrow. "You would think he would have burst through the door with the fish by now. Maybe it's a big one." she guessed. This was the final trigger to Zoro's gut feeling. He purposelessly stared at Usopp and Usopp stared right back.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Usopp attempted to sound cool.

Zoro let out a low growl and swept past everyone in what seemed like one movement, leaving them all stunned but _un_curious. They knew what he was doing.

"Oi, Luffy?" Zoro called, looking around the deck. "This isn't funny you idiot! Answer me now or I wont give you the food I planned to smuggle out for you!" Zoro yelled, calming his panic. He could then hear the scrapping of a plate and the muffled sound of "Shitty swordsman" coming from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Stupid love cook." Zoro muttered under his breath. Then suddenly realisation hit him hard. The air in his lungs refused to escape through his open mouth; and for the first time in a long while Zoro felt what was undeniably the dreaded emotion which people named 'fear'.

He didn't know why he jumped to the conclusion that his captain was sinking in the vast sea somewhere, he could have just been sulking in the corner or just be out of hearing range for his not so loud call. He could even be in the bathroom.

Yet instinct told him otherwise, it was as if he could feel the need of his captain growing in the pit of his stomach.

He'd never reacted so viscerally in his life. He would always think thoroughly through the consequences before he acted, but this time he let his instincts take over.

His hands held the ends of his shirt as he ran towards the edge of the boat.

"Damn it! If only the anchor was down right now! Who knows how long that idiots been under!" Zoro yelled at himself. He was angry with himself because he knew exactly what kind of trouble Luffy could have been in and there he was, not bothering to consider it an actual possibility. He tugged the piece of material over his head and carelessly tossed it to the side. Without another thought he dived into the sea.

((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))

Luffy was just about ready to give up hope that his nakama would rescue him. He couldn't move his arms or legs at all, and his hands were still wedged between two chunks of rock. Even if someone were to find him, he was sure it would be be too late by then. He was having difficulty holding his breath, and it seemed that he would fall down to the fate average of a devil fruit user.

But he wanted him and all his piracy to be known across every sea sitting on the globe as a tremendous power. Yet it appeared that death was looming not that far around the corner; If he could have sighed, he would have sighed right then.

Suddenly hope filled him again, just as strong as it had at first. He didn't know why exactly, but he could feel a not so fishy presence closing in on him. His vision was slowly turning white and his eyes grew heavier by the millisecond…but he wouldn't give in. Not much longer now.

He had expected the presence, but it still did not stop the surprise he felt when he saw a human figure move quickly to his side. He couldn't recognise the person because his eyelids where too weightily. Finally…he was safe. His lungs forced an exhale and Zoro watched helplessly through the flowing bubbles as his captain slipped into a well delayed state of unconsciousness.

He encircled Luffy's waist with his arms and pushed off the rock below the young captain, frantically kicking his feet, trying to bring them back to the surface as fast as he could. Halfway through his desperate journey he felt an immense force trying to pull them back.

'What the…' Zoro thought, opening his mouth unconsciously. He shut it quickly as he realised the situation. 'Ah, I get it now.'

Zoro brought both of them back to the rock and instantly pulled at the dark haired boys arms. They just stretched further with every tug, it seemed impossible to get him out this way. One thought, and only one, plagued his mind…destroy the rock.

Zoro let go of his iron hold on Luffy's wrists and commenced at hitting the rock which was very pointless, considering the fact that his movement was just a bit too slow in the water.

'My kantas, I should have brought my kantas. How was I supposed to expect combat here though?'

Zoro dropped the regret and continued bruising his hands on the rock. It wasn't working! Just a crack! How the hell did Luffy get his hands stuck in what was probably the hugest rock in the ocean? It's no wonder why he allowed himself to fall in.

Zoro looked from Luffy to the rock, and then back to Luffy. The boy looked so peaceful…was he already dead? Perhaps 30 seconds would not make a difference if he could just go and grab a sword from the ship. He strained one more look at Luffy and flew up on his own. This was for the best. It would be much quicker this way.

He reached the surface and gasped loudly. God, he'd been down there for too long. He needed to save Luffy now! The boy could actually die and it would be his fault. He would probably slay himself if that happened, but he didn't know exactly what _that_ would achieve except a first class ticket into hell…if hell existed.

Climbing up the ship seemed like a blur to Zoro because he was in too much of a distrait rush to care. He hauled himself onto the deck and made absolutely no attempt to catch his breath. The same repeating instruction continued to chant inside his head, 'cut cut cut cut cut .' He had invented it to stop himself from allowing the pain in his heart to catch up with him.

He shoved the kitchen door open and ignored the shocked faces of the dry crew. His eyes looked straight to the chair he was previously enjoying his lunch on. He scowled at the absence of his precious weapons.

"Where are they." he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Where are what?" Nami asked, in an obviously faked innocent tone.

His eyes rose to Nami and he gave her a glare that should make the receivers eyeballs catch fire. He stomped up to the red-head and grabbed her collar, lifting her of her seat slightly. The girl didn't even flinch, she just frowned back. "Tell me where they are, _now_", he hissed. He didn't have the time to be doing _this _and he didn't have the time to explain.

"Oy teme! That's no way to treat a la-"

"Don't fuck with me!" he screamed.

"_Your_ the one who's being out of order! And what was all this about sneaking food to Luffy? Eh?" the cook questioned walking forward, oblivious to the anger the green haired demon contained.

"Luffy's drowning, give me my kanta!" he literally cried. "I don't have time for this!" he expected to be thrown his kanta immediately, but his crew had other plans.

"Then why on earth are you still here? You don't need to go everywhere with those stupid swords. Stop being so selfish and save our captain you fool!" Sanji argued.

"I'll tell you where your swords are when you've given me the two thousand beli that you've owned me since last month. Can you give me the money now?" the navigator asked expectantly.

"Your making a big mistake, all of you." Zoro said, trying to calm himself to think rationally. He just couldn't. This was taking too long!

"Chopper, please, be outside ready with your medical stuff. When I went under I saw Luffy had his arms stuck between a huge indestructible rock. The ships moving so fast now, I don't know if I'll make it in time if I don't try to free him again…even if my attempt to cut the rock has failed because of this greedy devil who Luffy naively calls his navigator…I have to at least try. Please Chopper." the shirtless man gave as his last plea before turning one hundred and eighty degrees and walking out of the room. He froze when he saw a hand clutching two of his kanta, the two he had bought on the island that buggy the pirate with a huge nose tried to execute Luffy on. He turned to Robin and she smiled.

"I hope two's okay. I didn't quite unravel the place Miss Navigator placed your irreplaceable sword." she opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms from across her chest, releasing the spell. "Go." She said, breaking what ever force of gratitude that held Zoro to the deck.

Zoro flashed a smile to the architect and grabbed his cursed sword. "Ones all I need." And with that he dived back into the sea.

"That idiot! Leaving our Sencho down there for so long! Usopp watch the fire for a sec!" the blonde ordered. He untied his apron and left it to fall whilst yanking off his tie.

He ran out of the door without another word and grabbed the second kanta from the floor, diving after it's owner.

'Cut cut cut cut cut cut cut…' Zoro inwardly chanted. He was really starting to panic now. The ship had moved further and further away from his captain as every second he spent up there had passed. Now he really couldn't find him. He closed his eyes and let his body move to where he sensed Luffy should be. He didn't want to risk looking for him with **his **sense of direction, Luffy might just be more prone to death if he did something as risky as that.

'Where are you Luffy!' he was sure his mind was sobbing now. He continued kicking his feet in the direction a sort of warmth led him to. He put his hands out in front of him, ready to receive what he was looking for. After a while he opened his eyes and found himself starring right at a giant rock. Good job he stopped just then, otherwise both him and Luffy would need saving. But still, damn it, this wasn't Luffy.

He was about to continue moving again when he sensed something behind him. He turned around with his sword and swung it immediately at the thing that was approaching. A tiny sound of two pins colliding filled Zoro's sensitive ears and he looked to see Sanji flying backwards with a sword in his hand. The blonde caught his fall and swam back angrily. He gave Zoro a dirty look and then his face softened, head gesturing to the rock. Zoro's face cracked with surprise and relief after glimpsing a straw hat bobbing up and down from behind it. So this was _the_ rock after all.

Zoro reached for Luffy's limp body and held him tightly to his chest. He then swore to himself that he would not breathe any substance from the surface without this man.

His eyes returned to Sanji, frowning at the sword the blonde was clutching clumsily, "Pass," his demon eyes ordered.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and let go of the sword when Zoro shook his head and turned back to Luffy. Whilst the younger mans back was turned, Sanji threw himself at the rock, throwing his body into action because his legs felt immensely heavy.

His foot just slammed onto the rock and nothing budged. Sanji resisted a growl as he tried it again. How did marimo expect to use that piece of junk so deep in the ocean? He raised a leg.

Zoro shook his head. Sanji understood and obeyed instantly, he didn't need to waste time if fists and feet wouldn't work. He looked to Zoro with a raised eyebrow. 'So what else can we do?'

Zoro quickly glanced at Luffy. The young captain showed no sign of life. His face looked slightly more pale than usual, his eyelids did not twitch as tiny fish swam between the two, his cheeks were covered by a curtain of dark eyelashes. His cheeks actually held a slight tint of pink…was he still holding his breath? That would be insane…

Zoro suddenly felt every organ inside his body breakdown then rip apart. His heart gave a huge pang of dispair, his foreign to trembling up until now lips were being chewed off mercilessly, his eyes shone with admiration at how amazingly breathtaking Luffy looked when he was like this, tears threatened to add to the volume of the ocean, his aching nose was infiltrated with sea water and his brain just didn't know what do. For god sake, his captain looked dead. He tore his eyes away from Luffy and drew out the sword from his side. He closed his eyes and focused on the voice he should hear from his sword. He sensed its need for cutting, destroying, its need for blood, death. He lifted it over his head and easily sliced through the rock.

This didn't help though, he needed to cut halfway into it now to get Luffy's hands out. The now slim rock looked as strong as it had ever been…he couldn't use his cursed sword for this when he felt its need for blood. His eyes shoot a look at Sanji and he returned his cursed sword. Sanji held out the sword he held in question and watched as the green head retrieved it with his teeth.

The next thing Sanji knew was that the rock had been cut into several pieces and were floating apart. He then found himself trying to catch up with Zoro who pulled Luffy with him.

Zoro frowned in concentration. The journey to the surface was taking too long. He was just about at his limit, and Luffy…was he holding his breath? Just a little further.

Air filled his lungs almost unrepentantly and he heard a weak, but still violent series of coughing from beside him. He watched helplessly as Luffy drew in as much sacred oxygen as he could. The boys arms limply encircled his neck and he slowly opened his eyes. Zoro could see a shocking aftermath of an explosion in those dark orbs. How could this child hold his breath for so long?? Practice from being a constantly helpless victim to the sea?

"What are you waiting for Marimo?! Get your asses on this ship now!" a voice sounded from above. Zoro shook his bewildered head and climbed up the outstretched rope ladder.

As soon as Zoro had laid Luffy's quivering form down onto the deck, the whole crew came to crowd around the body.

"Everyone go, I'll take it from here. Sanji and Zoro, you both need to dry off or you'll fall ill. Robin, please, I need your assistance." Dr Chopper instructed hurridely.

"Aye, Doctor-san." Robin complied.

Luffy continued to desperately draw air into his lungs, he looked so separated from the world.

"Wait Zoro, I need to ask you questions."

"How can you be so calm Chopper?! Forget the questions and hurry up and save our captain!" Sanji yelled. Zoro looked at him now, noticing his bloodshot eyes and his immersed expression. He looked like he wanted to die.

"IF I PANIC, THEN LUFFY _WILL_ DIE! I'M A DOCTOR. FOR THE SAKE OF MY PATIENTS I NEED TO BE THIS WAY! Don't distract me." Chopper proclaimed angrily, tears now making themselves known. "Luffy is amazing…to even be conscious now." Chopper mumbled to himself. "Robin, can you get me some dry clothes." he ordered.

"Hai, Doctor-san." Robin disappeared into the men's dorms.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Chopper asked slowly, stretching Luffy's eyelids as he peered into his captains face. Luffy weakly tapped his hands on the deck and widened his eyes. Chopper examined him further. The little reindeer stepped back in shock. "Why…why aren't you breathing Luffy, can you breathe?" Luffy slowly drummed his fingers against the hard wood again. "I don't understand this, how is it possible?!" Chopper said in shock. "His body obviously gave up ages ago, he must have breathed in a lot of sea water…not all of it's left him. His lungs may be confused or weak or too full. He shouldn't be alive, never mind conscious. I've never dealt with this before, what do I do?!"

"He can't breathe doctor. Do _something_." Zoro ordered calmly enough. The green haired man had his eyes squeezed painfully shut, desperately trying to keep himself composed.

"Zoro, my hoofs aren't suitable for helping him now. Their smaller and harder, so If I put pressure on such a small radius it will hurt him for sure, and it won't help any of the water, that is most likely stopping him from breathing, to leave his lungs. I can't explain, but I think If I do this I'll make a mistake by crushing him. Your going to have to take some orders from me." Chopper said, ashamed.

"No problem." Zoro knelt down by Luffy and looked at Chopper impatiently. "Quickly." He knew that Chopper could easily solve his problem by turning into his 'human' form (which happened to have hands), but Choppers lack of thinking on that point allowed him to be of some use to Luffy.

"Put your hands across his chest, one on top of the other, and gently press on it three times."

Zoro looked down at his captain, who had frightened eyes looking back at him. Zoro pushed his hands on his chest, "One," water spewed out of his mouth, "two", more water, "three," and more water.

Luffy had his eyes squeezed shut in silent pain. Zoro couldn't do anything but helplessly follow Choppers instructions. He continued to do so and as he did, he answered all of Choppers questions thoughtlessly and honestly because right then his focus was only on Luffy. He looked like he was suffering something greater than Chopper nor him could see.

"Zoro, check on his breathing." Chopper instructed once again. Zoro put his ear against his captains chest and listened. He could only feel Luffy heaving it up and down, trying to breathe.

"He's not breathing!" Zoro exclaimed, panicking. "Chopper, this isn't working!" Luffy looked like he was down for the count.

"Okay think…Zoro, continue what I've been telling you to do. I'll go and bring some menthol, and if that doesn't work, then I'll have to operate." with that, Chopper disappeared.

Zoro continued pushing Luffy's chest and listening for breathing. "One! Two! Three!" no inhale…

Luffy closed his eyes now, slowly. He seemed about ready to give in.

"Luffy **_no_**! Don't give up!" Zoro's hands began to tremble and inspiration took hold of his actions.

He looked to Luffy's lips…yes, he could force him to breathe. No one was around anyway, and he had to try.

He descended unhesitatingly down onto parted lips, pressing his roughly against them. At first Zoro just took in how amazingly soft they felt, how unnerving it felt to actually do this sort of thing. How, for some reason, he wished Luffy was awake to share this with him.

What?

Zoro ignored his thoughts and blew all the air from his lungs into Luffy's. From the side he could see his chest rise, and then fall. 'That's the way.'

He pressed his lips against Luffy's again, once again amazed at its inviting feel and once again not letting his thoughts disturb him whilst he blew more air into Luffy's lungs. This time he had to move away because Luffy's eyes snapped open and he forced his weak body to sit up. More water escaped from his lips as he coughed painfully. Zoro watched this and shook his head. It wasn't enough, he needed his help.

Zoro stroked the boys back and saw Luffy's tearful eyes turn to him pleadingly. Zoro silently inhaled deeply and brought his hands to lift Luffy's chin up, bringing his lips down onto his again, blowing more air into his trembling lungs. Luffy looked at him with a shocked expression, but it broke as he went into coughing mode again.

'Still not enough.' Zoro's instincts almost voiced out to him. He cupped Luffy's face and turned it to face him. Moving forward he pressed his lips against Luffy's again and blew more air into them. Luffy gripped Zoro's shoulders as air made his lungs fill up like a balloon ready to burst. He closed his eyes as he waited for the coughing to be triggered off again.

It didn't come.

Zoro's lips stayed pressed against his, as if he was waiting for the same thing. Luffy felt his cheeks grow warm, what was going on here?

He found himself fighting back a whimper as the man moved away from his lips with a smile.

"All better now Sencho?" Zoro asked. Luffy almost melted and he didn't know why. He fell back on the decks boards, breathing heavily and turned his head to Zoro wordlessly. Zoro gave him a wider smile, which caused Luffy to give him a small smile in return. He tried to thank him, but as his voice broke into sound, he coughed again. It hurt. He clutched his chest.

Zoro crawled over him and removed his trembling hand, placing it under his own on the floor. "I'll do this one more time." Zoro brought his other hand to stroke Luffy's wet cheeks then lent down, brushing his lips over Luffy's. He didn't part them.

Zoro moved his lips hard against the others, trying to pry them open. Why wasn't Luffy letting him help him? He began to feel light headed. He closed his eyes, running his tongue over the younger boys lips. Luffy still did not comply.

Zoro bit down on them gently, earning himself a soft groan and entrance. The sound seemed to snap him out of his little daze, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath through his nose and grant Luffy's tired lungs release for a second. Luffy's eyes watered as he felt the hot air burn his chest. It felt odd, but it didn't hurt. In fact he felt his urge to cough instantly disappear.

Zoro sat up slightly, his nose was almost touching the tip of Luffy's. He noticed how close their bodies were, how Luffy's arms had encircled his neck for support, how flushed and tired his captain looked. How cold he felt right now, how warm Luffy had felt against his bare flesh. He looked so adorable. This helpless beauty was sprawled out beneath him, his half lidded eyes glazed, his bruised lips parted. His hair was still soaked and he panted quietly. He seemed so vulnerable right now, looking so flushed whilst being pinned to the ground like this…

"Kenshin-san, I take it Sencho-san must feel a lot better now." Zoro whipped his head over his shoulder to see Robin standing a small distance behind them. She smiled genuinely. "Congratulations."

Zoro rolled off Luffy just in time to see Sanji and Chopper approaching with a bowl of hot water that smelled strongly of menthol.

"Ah Zoro! How's the progress? Is he breathing yet?!" Chopper squealed with tears brimming the edges of his eyes.

"Kenshin-san's work on him really paid off. Sencho-san has a lot of colour in his face now. You were a little too late to witness his magic." Robin smiled again.

Zoro frowned at the one who was teasing him.

"Marimo's _Magic_?" Sanji repeated, confused.

"Thanks Zoro, everyone. I really thought I was a goner." Luffy said, quietly, looking down. He put his hand on his head to reach for his hat. "Boshi…?" he looked up, worried.

Oh your hat, don't worry, I've put it in there," Sanji told him, pointing at a door leading to the boys dorm.

"Thanks." Luffy sat up and tried to push himself off the deck. He managed to wobble slightly, but fell back on his back in defeat.

"Oi oi, take it easy Luffy." Sanji said.

Zoro, observing everything, spoke softly, "It's okay to accept help when you need it you know. It's okay to rely on us."

Luffy turned to Zoro, his eyes watering slightly. Robin bent down to Luffy's level and said to Chopper "I've got what you asked for."

"Good, now Zoro you go and dry off, take Luffy with you. Oh yes, one more thing. Luffy, about how long were you down there before you saw Zoro?"

"Um…" Luffy began dizzily. He reached over and pulled the bucket of hot fragranced water towards him. "Well, I was there for about three minutes before I saw someone swim to me. Then I lost consciousness. I woke up again when someone, um, hugged me." Luffy stated unsure.

"Yeah, moss head was acting like a possessive chick down there, so don't even ask." Sanji educated Chopper behind a hand.

"I heard that, baka." Zoro informed threateningly. It didn't bother him though, not when he'd recently been called Luffy's 'mother hen'.

Luffy cleared his throat, and then went into another painful fit of coughing. Zoro really wanted him to stop, just watching the damage he himself was responsible for tore his heart apart. He wanted to cease his coughing again, but naturally he thought better of it. Instead he brought the wet wheezing mess into his arms, and carried him to the dorm. Robin placed a dry towel around Zoro's neck, and then followed him into the room with Luffy's dry cloths.

Robin closed the door behind her and took in her surroundings. She was probably the only one who hadn't seen these dorms. At least Nami got to tour the whole ship before rooms were made specific. Luffy was placed in a hammock that contained his straw hat. Zoro gently laid him down. Luffy continued to hug his neck. Zoro watched him. "Thank you, Zoro. I'm sorry for troubling you." Luffy said, now close to tears. Zoro stroked his back and muttered a "don't be so silly" into his ear. Robin came up to their view and handed Zoro Luffy's dry clothes.

"Make sure you get him dry." she said with a smile, adding "I'll make sure no one enters here for awhile. I think Luffy would prefer it that way. Isn't that right, Sencho-san?" Robin smiled her usual painted smile when Luffy blushed slightly.

He gulped unnoticeably as he spoke, "Yes, thanks." Robin turned and exited.

TBC

(((((((((((((((((((oOo))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 2 complete!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review me to tell me what you think :D I have open arms...or eyes...O.O


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Please enjoy my third chapter!

Bonds of Trust

**Chapter 3**

Zoro just rose a delicate eyebrow. Was there something Luffy wanted to discuss in private?

The two sat in silence for a while. Zoro had situated himself bellow Luffy, leaning his back against the wall whilst he sat on the wooden floor. He found it soothing, just relaxing there with him. He felt like he could just nod of right there and then.

Zoro thought for a while before starting off. "Why?"

Luffy, for once, was glad Zoro wasn't watching him; he couldn't help but show a heavily ashamed expression. He knew what Zoro was going to say. He had said it earlier.

"Why didn't you call for help like you usually do?"

Luffy turned his head towards the opposite side of the room. How Zoro was always one to know why people did what they did would always bewilder him. He gave a shaky response. "I couldn't, there...there wasn't enough time-"

"Luffy, I'm pirate. I've had my share of wetness. I know it's a long way from the ship to the ocean. You _knew_ you had time to call for help, but instead you ignored your initiative and yelled 'I give' instead. Now, I'm asking you **why**."

"..."

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Luffy!"

"I shouldn't be so dependent on you guys. I need to be able to look after myself...and I can't even do that." the brunette said quietly.

"Tell me this Luffy. What the hell do you think nakama are?" Zoro asked calmly.

Luffy wouldn't usually even have to think about the answer to _that _question, but this time he felt the meaning to be more serious. He felt as though the word had a deeper meaning that he had not yet cared to discover, even after using it as frequently as he did.

"Nakama are...their the people I've chosen to stand by me."

"Nakama stand by you. Not under you," Zoro pressed on.

"I never s-"

"No. You didn't just say that, but with you feeling as if you need to completely fight for yourself and not depend on us as we depend on you means that you do."

Luffy kept silent.

"You didn't pick us to be your children Luffy. You picked us to be your nakama. You're allowed to rely on us, and we can look after ourselves pretty well thank you. I know I can't speak for all of us, but _I know _I can trust you. I know you can fight the battles that may make me break more than a sweat, and I let you. Just like how you occasionally leave me to fight the battles you know will be easier for me and not you. I know I'll survive anything and everything if you're there with me because I know how much you want me to become the greatest swordsman...you won't let me die before I become that," Zoro smirked, closing his eyes.

Luffy smiled. "It's only a matter of time now Zoro. I've only appointed the best in my crew. I know I've already got the worlds greatest cook and navigator, the world's smartest animal, the worlds fastest reader and the worlds funniest man with a long nose. Me and you've got to reach the new world before we can show the world that we are the best." he said, letting his mind wander. "Hey Zoro, how about we train together?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Zoro opened one eye and looked at the other boy.

"You heard me." Luffy stated blankly, but he actually felt too embarrassed to repeat himself. He'd been thinking over how to approach Zoro with his question for a few weeks. Just knowing how much Zoro had improved since he first boarded the going Merry excited him. He had tried training a few times…but he couldn't really get into the swing of a routine. If he trained with Zoro he would not be as tempted to give up and find entertainment as he usually was.

"Sure." Zoro laughed. Luffy turned his back on the wall he was previously facing and watched the swordsman, feeling a smile grow on his face. The sound of that laughter sounded almost musical to him... It made his face feel odd.

Luffy pinched his face, stretching his skin at different angles. Zoro's laughter died down instantly. Laughing always felt slightly uncomfortable without a tankard within his grasp.

"Oi Luffy, what the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked, raising one of his dark eyebrows.

"Mwah facesh fweels tight." (My face feels tight), he replied.

"Your face feels tight huh?" Zoro repeated, processing the words.

((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))

He didn't know how it had happened, but Zoro soon found himself massaging his sides and breathing heavily. He was now staring at a frowning and droopy faced Luffy. He had continued to aid Zoro's laughter while pulling faces for quite some time. Now he just looked disappointed...or maybe that was only because the skin of his forehead hung heavily over his eyelids.

"Dis ibbnt fwony Zwarwo." (This Isn't funny Zoro) Luffy continued to look annoyed.

The green haired man _did_ attempt to look guilty...but unfortunately one if his eyes started to water quite a lot.

"Bot wod you bo ip I wook wike bis forweber? Beh?" (What would you do if I look like this forever? Eh?) he asked, perhaps angrily.

Zoro shook his head, trying to gain some self-control. A swordsman should be able to control himself much better than that. He took a deep breath and then breathed out slowly, puffing out his cheeks.

"Ah, much better." He pulled himself up and walked over to the hammock Luffy was sitting cross-legged in. He opened his arms, shyly gesturing for his captain to fill them. "Come on, lets go let Chopper look at you." He muttered, annoyed for some reason.

Luffy blinked, and then shook his head. "No, I cun pork byself." (No, I can walk myself).

"Luffy...ac_cept my help_." Zoro said with a frown, reaching further into the hammock and pulling the boy over his shoulder as he lifted him out of his bed. Luffy kicked his legs a bit, but stopped, falling into the mans arms and burying his face into a white t-shirt.

"I'm sworry about bis..."(I'm sorry about this) he mumbled, clutching the cloth covering the green head's chest. Zoro felt a smile grow on his face and he sighed. "I'm always here for you buddy. I've always got your back."

"Am bi twoblesome?" Luffy asked quietly, relaxing as Zoro brushed a hand through his mess of hair.

"Yeah, you are. But for some reason...I don't want you to change."

TBC

((((((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))))

Chapter three complete!

Thank you for reading guys. If you've made it this far, then you HAVE to review XD

I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. In that chapter I _might_ make things "roll" if you know what I mean :o

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey guys, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.

Bonds of Trust

Chapter 4

Sanji opened the door of the washroom and stepped outside, feeling an instant chill. He wanted to just turn around and have another soak in the warm water, but decided against it - he had supper to prepare after all.

Closing the door behind him, he wrapped a white towel around his wet hair and made his way to the kitchen. What should he make today? Something warm would be good for Luffy. A crab soup for starters, and perhaps he could do a spit roast? There was still enough salted meat left in the storage - he could use that. He would begin with a strongly spirited cocktail for the adults, and Chopper, Luffy and Usopp could have squeezed lime in theirs to replace the sensation of-

Sanji's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into something hard and almost landed on his butt. He gathered himself together and stood up straight, glaring at the culprit.

"Watch it." Zoro said, not giving him time to respond as he continued to walk.

"Sowy Swanji." Luffy's voice sounded from where the green haired man was. Sanji noticed Luffy's sandaled foot sticking out over Zoro's arms. Oh, now he understood.

He frowned. What on earth had Zoro and Luffy been doing in there that he nor the rest of the crew could bear witness to anyway?

Well, of course he had blindly obeyed Robin-chwans orders...but now that he thought about it, Luffy was his captain too, and he wanted to help! Since when had marimo become the one Luffy felt he could speak to most?

Okay, that much he understood. Relationships between a captain and his first mate were things people should not underestimate. He already knew Zoro and Luffy had some sort of bond between them, he knew that much since the first battle he had witnessed from this crew. Zoro had even cried for the boy, for the sake of his own shame. But for some reason, this situation seemed a bit too...different. He knew Luffy, no matter how idiotic and playful, did not enjoy displaying any sort of weakness. Why was he allowing marimo to hold him like that? Was his brain okay? Was marimo taking advantage of him in his weakened state?

Taking advantage?

Oh God.

Sanji's frown deepened as he considered something he never thought he would have to consider on the Merry go. He squinted his eyes ever so slightly to observe the departing two. He noticed that Luffy seemed a little more relaxed and floppy...unlike his usual energetic self. He noticed the strange colour in marimo's face as he got further and further away.

'What the hell am I thinking? Marimo's just embarrassed to be having to hold the kid and Luffy's just tired,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

However...

Zoro never let himself get embarrassed. He'd just take 'horrible' situations as something he could not avoid and avoid them he would if he could; and Luffy...would at least be saying something, even if he was tired, weak...

"Oh yeah, and hungry..." Sanji resumed his journey to the kitchen.

He needed to hurry and whip up those losers, as well as Robin-chwan and Nami-swan, something to eat. He'd just keep an eye on those two after they'd eaten.

(((((((((((((oOo))))))))))))))

Zoro looked down at the exhausted bundle in his arms. He smiled, despite the fact that there was no reason to do so; Luffy just looked so adorable...What? It was okay to think that wasn't it? It was a free ocean right? And if he thought someone was adorable, then they just were - it wasn't something you could force yourself to think otherwise about, and as long as he never said that out loud then all would be well.

Luffy's face had almost recovered from its owner's abuse as he looked up to find Zoro smiling down at him. He felt so weightless in Zoro's arms, and that smile really affected him in ways he couldn't...

yet...

describe (1).

It was so...beautiful. He could feel his aching muscles return the smile - never in his life had he felt so relaxed. Even though he had almost died earlier, he wouldn't mind doing it again if he could hold his swordsman's attention like this... See his amazing smile.

Now he felt like he was aching for something more...like he wanted to hear him speak or something. He closed his eyes, leaning his head onto Zoro's chest and listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat. He really, really wanted to hear his voice.

Being the straight forward man he was Luffy asked shyly, "Zoro, can you sing?"

The green haired man laughed softly. Luffy closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the man's vibrating chest emit the music he was longing for. He had never really understood it, but he had always loved it when Zoro spoke. It was like an addiction that he could never get enough of. He would always pull faces and make jokes to get his attention, just so his crew and_ that _man could comment on it.

Why on earth was he thinking like this? Was this how it felt to be weak? Confused and Reflective?

Well, he did happen to feel like a lump of raw meat at that moment - his mind would clear up when his body recovered. All he needed was some meat, some sleep...and some dry clothes. There was a cold chilling breeze blowing around the ship, but Zoro's body seemed to shield everything, excluding one of his feet.

"Here we go." Zoro said suddenly. Luffy looked up to the man who was carrying him, who was looking straight ahead of him. The captain followed his first mates eyes and his own landed on the door to the room Chopper had begged to use as his laboratory.

Luffy almost laughed aloud; he remembered how Zoro had persuaded him to allow Chopper do experiments in the presence of his stored food. Zoro really was the mother hen of the crew. Well...he could think of him as a father hen instead but...

...that sounded odd.

Even though Zoro was male, mother hen just seemed to be the perfect way to describe him. He always knew what to do and everyone could rely on him - he had all the motherly aspects.

And sometimes, Luffy wished he could be like him. Only sometimes though, he didn't exactly want to be a lazy butt who drank whenever he could. It was just that people could rely on him. Everyone seemed to rely on him too, but was that really true? He had been so sure before, but now... he couldn't really tell anymore.

He wasn't going to let it get to him, he would just get stronger.

Zoro opened the door, wincing as a loud creak echoed on board. The ship was really in a bad condition but luckily Water 7 was just around the corner. Merry would soon be upgraded from the battered heap it was.

Chopper was sitting at a desk with his back facing them; he hadn't seemed to have noticed them.

"Something's not right. It's impossible, science can't explain it. Was it a dream...yes...that's right! It was all a dream!"

"What was?" Zoro asked abruptly, his voice startling the already shaking creature.

"Z-Zoro! What are you doing here...WHAT HAPPENED TO LUFFY?!" the little reindeer screamed. Luffy cringed, his friends really did worry over him too much. A voice at the back of his mind reminded him again that it had to stop.

"Imb owka, rwierly" (I'm okay, really) Luffy mumbled.

"Did he almost drown?!" the animal blurted.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago." Zoro replied. "Chopper you haven't been dreaming. I know it might be unexplainable in your science...but this is Luffy we're dealing with.

"Eh?" Luffy frowned, confused.

Chopper ignored him. "Okay, fine... I guess I'll just have to accept it. But still...how? It's like saying Luffy defeated death itself..."

Zoro walked down the room, suddenly aware that it was Luffy in his arms. It made him feel...less than comfortable. He reached the neatly made bed and dropped the stretched mess of skin onto the covers.

"Well here he is- alive and breathing, and with a new problem." Zoro said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Chopper gave him an odd look and stared wordlessly at Luffy...then looked back at Zoro. "Yeah..." Zoro began, "He was stretching as he usually does, but then ....his skin wouldn't return to its original-"

"Shape? Size? I understand," Chopper interrupted the swordsman's brief explanation. The animal processed in digging out some tubes from a large cardboard box. He finally stopped making a mess a few seconds later. "Ah ha!"

He trotted up to Zoro who uncrossed his legs and lent forward to analyse what he assumed to be a jar of cream.

"Use this cream Luffy." Chopper instructed, handing the glass tub to Zoro. He turned and went back to pick up the now broken tubes of other creams from the floor. "This is definitely because of what happened earlier. His abilities have malfunctioned somehow; he's been weakened. Don't worry Luffy, your face will recover once you use this cream, it will just enhance the firmness of your skin." the fluffy animal picked up the last tube and placed it with the others, pointlessly sealing their only escape; they weren't going anywhere. He picked up the box and plodded his way to a shelf. "However, I'm still not sure why he hasn't recovered yet. He's had plenty of time..."

He relieved himself from the weight and jumped into his chair, spinning around to face the two once again. He followed Zoro's eyes, which were examining Luffy, and suddenly exclaimed, "Ah ha!"

Zoro turned his attention back to the little doctor, his eyes holding obvious anticipation.

"Zoro...I told you to get him into some dry clothes...now look at him. He's almost dry now." Chopper observed, annoyed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zoro questioned.

"No! It's not a good thing! All this means is that it will be harder for him to get rid of the salt on his body. That salt is the most important mineral of the sea, and it is also our weakness." Chopper explained, an anger mark protruding from the side of his head.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll just make him take a shower. Let's go Luffy." Zoro said, twisting a little to get the attention of his captain. He then witnessed one of the most amazing moments in history. Luffy struggling to fight sleep.

Luffy's breathing grew a little quicker and he inhaled sharply, opening his eyes, "Eh?" he muttered sleepily. His eyelids had never felt so heavy, he rubbed them tiredly.

"Come here." Zoro said quietly, effortlessly scooping the half lidded boy back into his arms from the position he was in. He straightened himself upright and readjusted the dozy boy into a more comfortable position for them both. He turned to Chopper and noticed the reindeer giving him a goofy grin. "Aren't you supposed to be angry for some reason or other?"

Chopper just shook his head and continued his cheesy upward turn of the lips. "Nah" He said, flapping his hoof to the side. "It's just that I've never seen you worry about someone this much. In fact, I somehow feel honored to be witnessing this." He said, unbending one of his rainbowed eyes to admire the scene again... and then quickly unbending the other one when he caught Zoro's glare.

TBC

I know that was a quick one, but I'll get the next chapter up very soon because it's almost done.

(1) He couldn't 'yet' describe his feelings because he's never been educated on how to...and he's an idiot anyways.

Thanks for reading. Would you be so kind as to REVIEW ME?

Poowalease REVIEW ME? (if you didn't understand I said please REVIEW ME desperately.)

Don't just assume someone else will REVIEW ME. Its up to YOU…

Now I shall happily thank you in advance :')


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey guys! Bet you forgot about this piece of junk? Well, I do apologise for not updating. In truth, this was ready to upload like a month ago…but I forgot…and it also needed to be improved more than just a bit.

Hopefully you're not as dissatisfied with this chapter as my beta was.

Which leads me on to thank my awesome beta, xXxAngel_vxXx, who has beta'd every single chapter I've asked her to beta, and she has made them beta! (hehe.)

**Warning: **This chapter is a load of cheese. I tried to make it less like soft cheese…but it stank so much that I had to give in and just publish it before it passed it's _'best published before' _date :P

If you didn't understand that, then you must be _way_ too young to be reading this story …(just kidding. I know why you didn't understand it…the joke was simply too cheesy.)

I'm such a cheese cracker!

Now let chapter 5 commence (fingers crossed).

---------

When you're the one catching flames from Zoro's fiery glare, you react like a boiling water particle. Some can withstand it, but Chopper was one of those who couldn't.

"Gomen! Don't damage my room!" He begged, or rather screamed, and then sighed in relief when Zoro marched out, leaving the door to slam behind him.

((((((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))))))

Luffy vaguely heard the door creaking open before being attacked by the coldness of the wind. He immediately awoke and clutched Zoro's shirt, pulling as much of the fabric as he could over himself.

Zoro stared down and watched the boy shiver in his arms. Understanding why he turned the other way, deciding to do his journey backwards so that he could shield Luffy from the supposed northern breeze. He drew the boy closer to him, trying to make him feel as warm as he did.

"Zwowo...yaw a...aw wet." (Zoro, you're a...all wet) Luffy stuttered. Nevertheless he accepted the gesture, wriggling himself into an even more comfortable position.

"That's true." Zoro sighed. This was all his fault...him and his damn carelessness.

...wait a second...wasn't he the one who saved the day?

They reached another door, the bathroom door.

Luffy watched as Zoro wordlessly opened the it, entering the steamy room unflinchingly as moisture filled every single one of his own senses.

He slid out of Zoro's hold and sat himself down on the nearest furniture. He heard the door close behind him and looked up to see the other occupant of the room staring down at him from where he was. Luffy rose an eyebrow slightly at Zoro's outstretched hand.

"Ah, could you pass me those sandals" Zoro said with an instructive tone. The boy's response was a simple grumble.

"Fine." Zoro went down on one knee, ignoring the cold wetness making it's way to the skin on his joint. He carefully lifted Luffy's foot, curling his hand around the heel, and unbuckled the straps of the seemingly fragile footwear; they looked knackered but were not entirely broken- they must have been more sturdy than they appeared to be. Being owned by Luffy, it was a surprise to see that they had not yet been destroyed. He almost felt like congratulating them.

God, he must be tired! What would he analyse next? A fingernail?

He freed both of the straps and pulled at it's heels. "Damn it Luffy! Buy a new pair of shoes."

"Why?" Luffy asked innocently enough to make Zoro sigh. "I like my sandals."

"Because during all this time this foot…" he said, pinching one of Luffy's toes, "has grown." Zoro shook his head and picked up Luffy's foot once again, and yanked at the shoe. He was having a hard time because as he pulled one way Luffy seemed to follow him.

"Keep still will ya? You're making this more difficult than it has to be," Zoro complained. He pulled again, but Luffy made no attempt at making it easier for him.

"Just stay still damn it!" Zoro growled, tugging heavily at the battered piece of crap and almost pulling it's owner to the ground. He caught the falling boy not long after he was removed from the bench.

Luffy's eyes clasped his own for the longest split second he had ever undertaken. His captain gave him a pathetic look, then quickly turned away mumbling a quick and quiet: 'sorry'.

The guilt that had once tainted Zoro's very being returned and hit him at full force. He painfully tore his eyes away from the scene. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. All this isn't really your fault," Zoro said.

He sat himself behind Luffy on the bench- swinging a leg over so that he was facing the length. He leaned over him to grasp his foot from behind. Carefully he slid off the first shoe, putting an arm around Luffy's waist so that he could hold him to his chest. The next shoe followed the first to the ground.

Luffy cheered weakly and looked up to see Zoro's lips curve into a smirk. 'Success' he mouthed inaudibly, allowing the serene atmosphere to linger on.

Luffy's eyes grew as wide as saucepans for a second. He felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him…or more like 'gently pushed' out of him because instead of having a dull pain throbbing through him, he felt a warm sort of fuzz fill his stomach. It was identical to the feeling he got after eating a tenderly cooked piece of seasoned meat.

"What now?" he suddenly asked, startling himself even though his voice was quiet. Luffy found himself trying really hard to stop shivering before Zoro noticed, but he was pretty sure it was too late; the damage had been done. Why _was _he shivering anyway? He wasn't _that_ cold…

"You're gonna sit yourself in that bath. I know you hate 'em but it'll do you a world of good." Zoro replied. He then started to rub Luffy's shoulders, "God you must be cold…let's get you in there then."

Luffy, who refused service from then on, hauled himself from Zoro's grasp. When Luffy found himself on his own two feet he commenced in the unbuttoning of his favourite red waist coat.

Zoro closed his mouth…which had been traitorously hanging open…

Luffy, eyes half lidded and panting slightly, struggled to undo the first button under Zoro's curious gaze. Not much later, but for what seemed like a teasing eternity to Zoro, he moved on to the second.

Zoro stood up and took a step forward in one fluid movement. Almost too quickly, his chest was nearly pressed up against Luffy's face. He towered over him, waiting for the boy to notice his presence. Luffy stopped ignoring him when he finished working on his second button. His arms dropped down by his sides and he looked up with a jaded but still irritated expression while Zoro's eyes shone with …determination? Strength? Luffy felt himself grow nervous.

"May I?" the sound of Zoro's voice caught him off guard, as did the feeling of Zoro touching what was left exposed of his upper chest. His finger traced down the line, provided between Luffy's two defined pectoral muscles, until it could not travel any further- reaching the third button. Zoro's unwavering gaze never broke with Luffy's reluctant one; it froze every muscle in the younger's body.

"If you have to." Luffy replied. He was frowning with embarrassment when Zoro quickly undid the rest of his buttons and quietly asked him to raise his arms. Luffy didn't comply, instead he slid the red material off his shoulders himself and dropped it on the bench.

"Thanks Zoro, I'll take it from here." Luffy insisted.

"Alright, I'll go get us some towels then- I'll be back in a sec." Zoro made his way to the exit and opened it, but turned back saying: " Make sure you don't do anything stupid," before disappearing behind the door.

Luffy, for the first time that day, really felt his weight, his height, his build, his temperature, the amount of energy that had been sapped out of him and the upset filled pit in his stomach. Being weak was just so…boring. He was in a really hot kettle of fish.(1)

He scratched his head and sighed.

Reality dawned on him like a crescendo and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He made out the words, through the thick sonorous timbre, _"May I?"_

The scene replayed in his head perfectly; Zoro's eyes shining with a mysterious luminous glint, drowning him in a pit of confusion and locking their gazes as if by magic._ "May I?" _Zoro had asked so caringly. His chest was on fire when Zoro touched him. He didn't once remember breathing through any of that.

Why had he looked away from those eyes? He wished he hadn't- it showed weakness.

Wait a second. _Why_ had he looked away? For what reason?

He folded his arms across his chest, hugging himself loosely. "Zoro" he sighed, his voice was filled with raw emotion but naturally he was oblivious. He remembered Ace telling him something when he was younger. When he had told Ace that he would get a bigger crew than him, his brother explained to him why it wasn't the size of the crew that made a crew strong- it was the strength their bonds.

"…_And the bond of trust a Captain shares with his first mate has to be unbreakable. Once you gain that, Luffy, you'll be unstoppable." _

Luffy smiled to himself. He now felt warmth in the furious butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Nothing was strange about any of this. He snapped out of his trance and quickly made his way to the bathtub. A few quick steps had him leaning across the tub and turning the knob that released hot water. He then turned on the cold water tap to mix both hot and cold together. He brought his hand under the running water, feeling satisfied with the temperature of the warm liquid.

A few minutes and a few thoughts later Luffy turned off the tap, stripped himself of his pants and stepped into the bath, sitting down just in time to see Zoro appear in the now visible door frame.

Zoro closed the door behind him and put one of the clean towels on the towel rack by the entrance. "I brought some other stuff too," Zoro said, approaching the bath as he waved two sachets of something in front of his nose. "I think it's menthol again. I bumped into Chopper, he said it would do you a world of good. He went nuts and blabbed on about precautions to take to avoid catching pneumonia or something."

Luffy laughed as he thanked him, but quickly looked to the other side of the room as Zoro sat on the bench next to the tub and ripped the sachets, sprinkling them over the water he sat in. He felt it compulsory to hold his breath as Zoro mixed that very same water with his hand, creating a mass of bubbles.

"He didn't need to do this. I feel fine…and I really don't like the smell of this stuff."

He turned to Zoro again when he heard a muffled chuckle …and a sight that should have **not **made him gasp, made him gasp. He quickly put a hand across his mouth and thought of a way to get out of the situation he had put himself in.

Zoro, now bearing his powerfully built chest, quickly helped his head escape from his t-shirt and looked at the boy with concern. He folded the white material unconsciously, putting it on the rack beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Argh! The soap! It burns!" Luffy yelled dramatically. He even squeezed both of his eyes shut for the effect. Proud of his comeback, he sighed in relief inwardly, but gasped again as he felt Zoro take his face into his hands.

"Come on, don't be such a girl. Open them for me." Zoro laughed. Luffy opened his eyes slowly, peering into the cheerful man's face. His eyes were forced closed as Zoro ran his arm over them firmly. "All better now?" He asked.

"No." Luffy pouted, trying to hide his face. It felt incredibly warm, so much that he wondered if Zoro could see that. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just keep my eyes closed," Luffy insisted. Ah, he was so clever he scared himself sometimes.

"No, we can't have that now can we? I know what you're really trying to do." Luffy could hear Zoro smirk. He panicked. "You just want to sleep. Well sorry, I'm not going to let you drown here, of all places."

Luffy's breathing straightened out again. His, for some unknown reason, outstretched arms were filled with a rough material. A towel.

"Come on, dry your face." Zoro instructed.

Luffy complied and soon reluctantly opened his eyes. So much for his plan- he was now focusing as hard as he could on Zoro's face, resisting the strange temptation to look down. He returned the towel and Zoro took it and stood up, wrapping the white material around his waist. Luffy started to feel a sudden urge of unexplainable hunger as he accidentally caught sight of Zoro's hips. He was happy he was able to peel his eyes away before Zoro rose any higher.

He ducked under the water, also effectively washing away the unfelt drool that was already dripping down his chin. There was something wrong with him, and he knew the excuse of the bond between first mate and captain did not explain his situation .

"Zoro…," Luffy began almost inaudibly. Some part of him wished Zoro hadn't heard him.

"Luffy?" Zoro looked down at him in concentration.

"Um…who do you like more. Usopp, or…me?" Luffy asked, battering himself about in his mind. Captains weren't supposed to ask questions like that! And what sort of question was that anyway?!

Zoro frowned, he didn't like being put on a spot. Luffy sure wasn't acting himself today…no…that wasn't true. This was the sort of thing he would say, depending on what was on his mind. "Why do you ask?"

Luffy gave him a sideways look. "It's just that…Usopp relies on you all the time, but I'm relying on you now." Luffy struggled with his words and god, how _wrong _that had sounded. He looked to Zoro, who gave him a hopeless smile.

Had he understood?

"Luffy, I know you feel weak but it's only temporary and you know that. And nobody minds looking after you or Usopp. The only person who doesn't have the strength or the generosity to look after anyone but herself is that sword stealing, money eating bitch." Zoro shook his head momentarily, staring up at the blank ceiling. Brushing away his memories, he turned back to his comrade.

"Come on Luffy, I don't know what you're worried about but let it go for now. You just concentrate on recovering. How about you think about the amazing dish that's being prepared for you right now by that stupid fish frying fool."

Luffy laughed. That wasn't really the answer he was looking for…but he guessed things like that really weren't supposed to be answered. Oh well.

His joy froze and once again Luffy turned into a stiff statue. Zoro was touching him again. Oh god, he really did have a problem.

"Loosen up a little." Zoro said, but Luffy stayed still, refusing to even breathe. The man took his hand off the others shoulder and watched how they slumped. What was going on…? He slowly, still eyeing Luffy, reached out for the bar of soap sitting in the soap dish. He rubbed around it, bringing out lather from the block. When he was satisfied with the amount of soap on his hands, he dipped his palms quickly into the warm water and then slapped them back on Luffy's shoulders. He growled inwardly at the sudden stillness of the boy's hard body. He didn't bother searching for an explanation as to why Luffy stiffened at his touch, but instead he focused on breaking through Luffy's resistance.

Did Luffy feel like he was intruding on his personal space? Then why hadn't he expressed that audibly? Did he think it was…strange? People did this normally didn't they…washing their friend's back…

Of course, Zoro assured himself, it was normal. But why was he so concerned that it might not be normal. If _he_ was doing it, then it must have been a normal thing to do, right?

Somehow he wasn't so sure.

Keeping his hand clamped down on the boy's shoulders, Zoro rubbed his thumbs over what was reachable of Luffy's trapezius. He moved them slowly in a circular motion- from Luffy's neck and down to the section between his shoulder blades. Luffy's head rolled back as he mumbled something.

"In a few minutes, you'll be completely relaxed," Zoro lent down slightly to say smoothly.

Luffy's head nodded in agreement and he looked down again. He had to admit that the swordsman really was good with his hands. Of course someone like Chopper would also know that. Zoro, being the mother hen that he was, would always take care of the reindeer when they visited public baths on the islands they stopped to rest at. Chopper hated washing, but Zoro would always find ways to get him in there. He would have to scrub his little fur coat for him because poor little Choppers little hooves couldn't reach his stupid little head-

An angry pit in Luffy's stomach began to fizzle away. He wrapped his arms around himself feeling like he was going to be sick. "Zoro…I feel angry." Luffy said, which made it Zoro's turn to tense.

Was giving a massage to his friend really that odd?! "Um…why?" Zoro asked nervously.

Luffy frowned. He crossed his arms and looked up to his first mate, who had paused his skilful actions. "I don't know. I've been thinking negatively about stuff recently." Luffy said, his mind appearing to wander off.

"Think about something else then. How about the training we're going to do once you're up and running?"

Adrenaline started to flow through Luffy's veins. He would soon be training with Zoro. A moist, shirtless, breathless Zoro…Oh dear. "I can't wait. I really want to get stronger." Luffy laughed, nervously. Could he tell Zoro about his thoughts? No…Zoro would think he was disgusting.

"And you will; I'm not going to go easy on you. How about we try coming up with a few new moves. I've mostly been improving my muscular strength and endurance… maybe, while your training with me, we could mainly concentrate on technique." Zoro began to work with his mental schedule.

"I've decided! I'm going to invent the move of all moves! One that will improve every single one of my attacks instantly!" Luffy proclaimed, trying his best to feel normal.

"That's the spirit." Zoro laughed. "But I won't lose to you, so I guess I'll have to come up with a deadly move myself," he warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Luffy teased. His shoulders began to give into Zoro's forceful hands and he leaned his back on the wall of the tub. The swordsman now had to use his hands elsewhere- they slid down to Luffy's arms.

"Sounds like a challenge." Zoro smirked, somewhat pleased with the soft sigh that had escaped Luffy's lips. His lips…oh God. He had pressed his own lips against them a few hours ago. Images flashed in his mind: Under the sea, Luffy looking detached from life and incredibly serene but …he looked so inhumanly beautiful. He cringed at the thought but the memories did not discontinue pouring out. Luffy, with his dark hair in curled waves against the deck, panting and coughing and looking at him with pleading eyes. He had never felt so scared in his life; he had been shaking uncontrollably.

And then he remembered eyeing his lips…those raw, masculine lips which tasted salty at first, but the third time-

Realisation hit him like a truck. That had _definitely_ counted as a kiss.

He had kissed him three times!

And god, he wanted to do it again.

But, he swore to himself, he wouldn't ever do that to Luffy. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Just to think that yesterday, if he had been thinking like this, he would have felt sick.

But today he didn't. Today…everything that was meant to be wrong felt so right to him. Did he love Luffy more than he did yesterday?

No.

And, as he sat there massaging Luffy's arms with soap that was running out, he finally admitted that he had a "Captain complex" and needed help- which he would have rather killed someone than have accepted (well, it would be the lesser of two evils).

Why was it so hard to be normal with Luffy? He had asked himself that question almost every day under a variety of situations, like whenever Luffy had inconsiderately made him victim to his carefree flinging across the sky. Luffy couldn't possibly care for him as intensely as he did for him. It wasn't in his nature. Not that he minded because Luffy at least seemed to meet him halfway. Besides, even if Luffy returned his apparent feelings, he wouldn't want to start a relationship with him. The thought of it disgusted him, and he was extremely grateful for that.

He looked down at the silly little bugger who had been occupying his thoughts and caught him staring at his chest, eyeing it in awe. His breathing quickened. "Luffy?"

Luffy's head shot up to meet curious but warm eyes. He tried to relax and come up with another excuse for eyeing Zoro's body. "I…uh. Did you know that I'd probably be more muscular than you if it wasn't for my rubbery skin?" Luffy sweat dropped, but some of what he was saying was partially true. That was his theory of why he had arms almost the same size as Usopp's. He should have been beefy and bulky- it wasn't like he didn't eat well. Everything was such a mystery. Beef…meat…"Zoro…if I don't eat **now **I'm afraid I'm going to die." Luffy whined.

"Ten minutes max, and we'll be out of here." Zoro compromised, which gained a nod from his friend.

As the silent seconds ticked away Zoro grew increasingly more daring to really touch the body in front of him. This was the only chance he was going to get ….and what, in the outcome, could be so bad that it would make him regret it? He had the perfect comeback: "I'm just cleaning _all_ of you. Doctors orders,"- he would say indifferently.

Zoro washed down Luffy's arms and moved his hands up- back to the shoulders, and down again- letting them slide across Luffy's chest; reaching his torso. A colourful foreign sound to the Merry go's bathroom echoed across it's area.

The unfamiliar sound that had been made by his own voice had surprised Luffy so much that he had even forgotten to feel embarrassed. His voice…it sounded so odd- he had never made that noise before. Every part of him felt hot, and the skin covering his entire surface area felt tight- like his face had earlier when he decided to stretch it. But he promised Zoro he would not stretch today…

Meanwhile Zoro inwardly scolded himself whilst trying his best to ignore the thrill of the shockwaves rattling down his spine and the chill that froze the cartilage that allowed mobility- he was scared stiff and still, as if his body had been calcified. He had been, not so long ago, sure that he would not regret doing this… then again, he had not expected Luffy to made _that_ kind of noise. He didn't know _anyone _could make such a sensational sound. And now…

…now he really **had **to hear it again.

He resumed the movement of his stilled hands, this time without caution. His fingers freely roamed the rock-hard torso, earning a slight giggle. That sounded amazing too…but he had to hear _that_sound again. Could it have just been in his imagination?

No. It was impossible for his human mind to come up with something so heavenly.

His hands slid their way up Luffy's chest and danced across it.

Luffy held his breath now…he could feel an urge again…but he needed to control himself. The way Zoro touched him terrified him; he left fiery trials behind every stroke. He really was a…demon.

Luffy moaned again and Zoro felt himself harden. Oh god, no. How did he even get into this situation?

…How was he going to get out of it?

Luffy felt Zoro pause and took that opportunity to persuade him to do something less incredible with his hands. "My hairs still salty Zoro and you've only got two minutes before I get out of here." Luffy said, almost too calmly.

Zoro twitched. Luffy's voice would never sound the same way to him _ever _again. "That's seven minutes, baka," he muttered as he leaned over the bath, reaching for the soap bar.

"Whatcha doing?" Luffy asked, musically.

Zoro twitched again. Once you've heard Luffy's incredible version of a moan …you were never _**EVER**_going to feel clean. He felt like he had done something wrong- something forbidden. "I'm gonna wash your hair," he replied, emotionlessly.

"Not with that you're not." Luffy stated blankly.

Zoro's hazy eyes turned to the back of Luffy's head, seeing as the boy wasn't looking back at him. "And why the hell not?" Zoro demanded, irritated - he had excellent self-control…usually. However, the moans echoing inside of his apparently hollow head were certainly not tightening his grip on himself.

"I never put that thing in my hair. Normal people use shampoo." Luffy stated, pointing out the obvious. He rose his arm to bring back a large pink bottle of shampoo. He tossed it over his head, knowing Zoro would catch it- and it didn't really matter if he didn't.

Zoro did catch it and he held it up to his face, scrutinising the label. "Strawberries and _what?_…"Zoro half read…and smiled grimly, trying to avoid the images that were making their way to his vivid enough imagination.

"I like the thought of my hair smelling like food. If only we had strawberry scented body wash…or maybe even a meat flavoured bar of soap. That would be amazing." Luffy sighed longingly and was unaware of the increasingly painful struggle that was challenging Zoro.

"Okay fine, I'll use this oh so masculine shampoo." Zoro said slightly angrily, he was feeling light headed for the second time that day.

"Thanks." Luffy said quietly, and started to feel a little selfish. Was Zoro angry at him? He didn't want him to hate him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Zoro sighed. He needed to get out of there…his mind wouldn't leave him alone so he admitted that he was going to have to sort himself out.

"For making you mad at me, so please…" Luffy turned to face Zoro, his eyes glistening in the apparently darkened room, "don't hate me," he pleaded softly.

"Okay, okay it's just that I'm…itchy. Yeah, and I need to wash so I …need you out of here. Besides, I thought you were in a rush to eat?" Zoro allowed a big uncharacteristic smile to cover his face. He felt like he wanted to die. Those eyes…oh god those eyes…

…were the death of him. He started to space out as he gave into his imagination and watched his holographic Luffy writhing and moaning _that _moan underneath him as he let his hands trace the hard muscles of the smooth abdomen. The skin was so soft…and so wet. Steam immerged without a source and Luffy opened his eyes, staring back at him- begging him not to stop.

He quickly snapped out of it and regained control of his senses…

Oh god. What was he thinking? No, he refused to remember that.

Oh god, he really did have it bad for Luffy.

Oh god…Zoro's eyes glanced down quickly to catch sight of what looked like a potential home for campers.

Oh shit!

"I'm ready to eat…" Luffy paused, looking down at Zoro's lap. Zoro's breath hitched in his throat and the panic swelling in his chest made him feel numb.

"But…you're not." Luffy mused, dismay flashing across his eyes.

Zoro couldn't even swallow what had gathered up in his throat. It was all over- everything would change.

TBC

((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))

(1) from the saying: 'kettle of fish'- a difficult, unpleasant, or embarrassing situation from which there is no clear or easy way out. _- just in case you didn't already know :)_

Thanks for reading guys. I love you all because you've read this far :')

Apologies for forcing this hugely weak Luffy upon you all…I just like him like that but in the next chapter he'll be just fit and dandy. I personally seem to be immune to any sense of any emotion for this chapter…so it's up to YOU to tell me what you thought about it.

I know I'm a fat and ill slug of an updater…but:

Excuse No.1: I'm in the midst of preparing for external exams and stuff. However after June (yes…June, the very same month my last exam) I will update so fast your eyes will pop out :D

Excuse No.2: Also, I found this chapter quite boring to read over etc…so it took mighty long to prepare for publishing here.

Now…you know what I'm going to say…

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!

Please. Ideas, comments, what you had for breakfast…anything and everything would be superb.

Thank you in advance (isn't my technique of persuasion just amazing?).

---


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hey guys, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to all my readers and thank you very much to all my lovely reviewers.

(If you want to be thanked very much…then review me!)

Bonds of Trust

Chapter 6

"Luffy…" Zoro began breathlessly and he asked himself: 'Why am I so…disgusting?'

"I'm…so sorry. I really didn't mean for this to happen." He said, hiding his face in his hands. He was so repulsive, so unworthy to be feeling such things and reacting in such ways.

"Um…it's okay you know." Luffy said, frowning at the apologetic swordsman. He placed a hand on Zoro's thigh and tried to find his eyes through a cage of fingers. "If anyone is to blame, then it has got to me," he said, earning an eye to come out from hiding. One by one the fingers dropped until Zoro's whole face was in view. The swordsman's eyes glistened as he stared back at him and his lips were parted and it seemed as if he had trouble breathing. What had he done to him? Why was he blaming himself? Luffy felt so frustrated…why was Zoro acting like this? "You saved my life," he insisted. "So it's okay."

Zoro just didn't know what to do. It was all so…confusing. What in the world was Luffy saying? He had just discovered he had a 'problem' and now he was saying _he _was responsible. It didn't make any logical sense. Luffy shouldn't want him in _that _way… so why…?

Zoro zoned out of his thoughts and allowed what was going to happen, happen. He watched Luffy's eyes start to water. Oh god…what had he done?

"What have I done?" Luffy said, echoing Zoro's thoughts.

Zoro's eyes widened, but his thoughts remained blank. What was going to happen…would happen.

"Zoro, it's okay. Tell me…what's on your mind." Luffy asked carefully.

"You are." Zoro answered immediately, forgetting to run his words through his brain before speaking.

What was going to happen…would happen….shit!

Zoro's eyes widened, as did Luffy's. He watched as the young captain turned his face away. He watched as the small body began to tremble. He watched as the boy hugged himself in a protective manner.

"I'm…hungry Zoro," Luffy's voice gave off a more composed vibe than his body.

Zoro shook his head. If Luffy wanted to forget this mess, than that was fine by him. He wouldn't have had it any other way. "Okay, I'm almost done." he mumbled. He grabbed the showerhead and rinsed the lathered mass of shampoo off thoroughly.

He turned off the water supply and grabbed Luffy's towel from the rack next to him. Dropping it on the boy's head, he dried the wet hair in silence. He dabbed Luffy's face from behind, not forgetting to scrub his neck or behind his ears. That was enough- he couldn't do anymore for him. Not now.

"Here you go." Zoro said when the boy brought out his arms blindly, waiting for the towel to fill them. When the rough material did, Luffy stood and wrapped the towel around himself. Zoro rose as his captain carried himself out of the tub, and walked him to the door.

"Go put on the clothes Robin left for you- they're on your hammock. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few. Your hat should be there too." Zoro said, his voice void from any unusual emotion. Luffy nodded, turned away from him and departed.

Zoro closed the door quietly and pressed his back against it. A heavy pang of desperation surged through him. He wanted to detach himself from his so called 'manhood'. He didn't need it! It actually made him less of a man!

"I am so stupid!" Zoro screamed with no restraint. He didn't care if anyone heard him. It was all facts. He started to hyperventilate slightly. "Why why why why WHY!" he thrashed his arms around and innocent objects were sent crashing to the ground. He clutched his head roughly; he wanted his skull to shatter so that he could reach his brain and throw it to the floor and STEP ON IT! Ha! That would teach him a lesson.

His alarming breathing rate slowed into deep long huffs. He crumpled to the floor, naked, his towel completely forgotten.

"Why?!" he cried, desperately wanting to hear an answer. He sighed, his exhale jagged. He whimpered pitifully into the empty, steamy space. He didn't deserve to say such things to Luffy, to feel such things for Luffy, to even touch Luffy! He didn't deserve to make the boy feel the need to apologise to him. He didn't understand. Luffy didn't seem freaked out…instead he was sorry?! Sorry! Sorry for what?!

Beads of sweat began to roll out from him, draining away his confusion.

'_Look at yourself. You__'__re pathetic.__'_

(((((((((((((((((((((((oOo))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He didn't feel the cold so much, now that Zoro had taken care of him. Luffy bit his tongue hard, he wouldn't cry…because there was no reason.

But the face Zoro made…and why was _he _sorry?

All this confusion began when he felt his stomach rumble.

_-flashback-_

"_Okay, okay it__'__s just that I__'__m__…__itchy. Yeah, and I need to wash so I __…__need you out of here. Besides, I thought you were in a rush to eat?__"__ Zoro said, smiling in a strange way._

_Yeah__…__he was in a rush to eat. He felt his stomach growl at him, reminding him about how impatient it was. Stupid stomach. He wanted to continue his bath with Zoro, but when you gotta eat, you gotta eat._

"_I__'__m ready to eat__…"__ Luffy paused, looking down at Zoro__'__s lap. He noticed he __**still had his towel on**__. He'd forgotten, Zoro hadn__'__t had a chance to wash himself. Great, now he had to wait for Zoro to finish too ._

"_But__…__you__'__re not.__"__ he continued, feeling a pang of dismay drain away his energy._

_He was desperate for food__…__he needed to get out of there- but he didn__'__t want to go anywhere without Zoro._

"_Luffy__…"__ Zoro began breathlessly. __"__I__'__m__…__so sorry. I really didn__'__t mean for this to happen.__"__ He said, hiding his face in his hands. _

_What…_

"_Um__…__it__'__s okay you know.__"__ Luffy said, frowning at the apologetic swordsman. It wasn__'__t his fault he had to get all dirty, he had saved his life and now he was apologising to him about not cleaning himself quick enough? Honestly, it should be the other way round. _

_No one should feel that bad about making him wait for a while before he ate__…_

(1)

----end of flashback---

Luffy shook his head- everything was such a mystery to him. He approached the boys dorm and climbed down into the chamber. He saw Usopp sitting crossed-legged on his hammock, a magnifying glass thingy sat on his cheekbone as he squinted to keep it stationed over his eyeball. He was observing something.

"Yo, Luffy," Usopp greeted, but stayed very still. What he was observing seemed strangely familiar to Luffy.

"Ah, that's one of those dials from the sky island isn't it?" Luffy said excitedly. He dropped his towel on the ground and changed into his dry cloths all within the span of five seconds.

"Yes it is- Hey! Stop that!" Usopp complained when Luffy grabbed the dial and held it over his head, admiring the shell.

"Whatcha looking at it for?" Luffy asked. Usopp sighed, when Luffy was around him he felt like an old man talking to someone else's grandchild.

"I'm trying to figure out how this thing ticks…without activating it!" Usopp quickly added when Luffy reached for the button. "I couldn't bare to smell that horrible fart you decided would be funny to store." Usopp shuddered at the 'amusing' memory.

"Eha eha eha!" Luffy laughed shamelessly; it was a memory to be proud of. He jumped off Usopp's bed and looked over to his hat.

Suddenly guilt shredded apart his insides slowly and painfully as he remembered Zoro telling him the location of his precious treasure. Zoro…why did he look so sad?

"Ja-ne, Usopp," Luffy said, and retrieved his hat before bounding up the stairs.

Usopp watched Luffy's retreating form with concern. Why was he suddenly so serious?

"Oh well, it's just you and me now, Miss dial," Usopp announced, getting back to work.

((((((((((((((((oOo)))))))))))))))))

Luffy made his way slowly across the deck. He could hear the faint sound of a shower running- a sound that set his lungs on fire. He was so confused about his feelings- feelings that were extremely and definitely foreign to him.

He looked up into the darkening sky. A sense of comfort was in the air as the orange tint in the atmosphere took over the gently flowing sea.

Even as he approached the kitchen door, the usual burst of excitement did not reach his stomach. He couldn't even bring himself to open the kitchen door. The horrifying reality was that he actually didn't want to go through the kitchen door.

What was this? His stomach wasn't growling anymore…

He wasn't hungry.

Luffy's heart immediately kicked his chest as the sound of another door creaking open reached his ears. He didn't turn. He didn't breath. He didn't look.

Okay, _now _he wanted to open the kitchen door!

(((((oOo)))))

"Finally, you guys are done. I thought you both had fallen asleep in there or something." Sanji said with his back turned to his visitors. He didn't need to look, it was definitely those two.

He grabbed two plates from the drying rack and thoughtlessly threw them to the table behind him.

He cast back a glance to the rooms new occupants and luckily he did, he was just about to dish out the first course. He froze.

"You're on your own." Sanji acknowledged blankly.

"Yes." Luffy murmured.

There was a confused silence on both sides.

"How come?" Sanji inquired a few seconds later, leaning on the counter casually as if to say, 'I'm interested, but I don't actually care'.

Luffy felt himself twitch, but shook off the feeling of gloom.

"I actually don't know." It was the truth- he didn't know. Even though Zoro had said he needed to have a shower he…Luffy didn't mind waiting. Maybe he should have told him that at the time but his face- Zoro's expression- was just so…

…ashamed…regretful…sad almost.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sanji asked slowly, he _did _want an answer so he didn't push the guy.

"Oh, that's right. He's washing right now. I was complaining so much about being hungry and stuff so I…I left early." Luffy laughed dismissively and the worry lines on his forehead made it's way to Sanji's line of vision.

The chef sighed and brought out a fresh cigarette that his jacket had previously pocketed. He picked up his lighter and flicked open the lid, holding the flame under the end of the white stick. Satisfied, he placed the lighter back on the counter and sucked in the incredible vapour, feeling the soothing effects take place instantly as the hot smoke filled his lungs. He blew out a small cloud of matter.

Sanji relaxed his stance again and looked at Luffy, his curtain of blonde hair hid the mysterious half of his face- which was not unusual. "You still feeling ill?" he asked, watching Luffy's twisted expression.

Luffy abruptly smiled, his banana-like grin spread through his features like a banana would have. "Ill?" he echoed, and his eyebrows gave an unsatisfied twitch. He cleared his throat, spread his feet apart and whacked his hand across his chest; posing as if his statement was going to make the biggest headline in the global newspaper. "My name is Luffy. I am the man who will become Pirate King!" he grinned like a madman. His stomach growled, this time it was loud enough for even Sanji, who stood metres away from him, to look in it's direction. "That was my stomach and he said 'feed me'" Luffy laughed heartily, which literally threw the previous atmosphere into the dustbin next to his leg. "Sanji! Food! Yey!" Sanji shook his head- he wasn't surprised. No, not at all.

"Yeah yeah, just sit down shithead and allow me to at least serve the food before it dissolves in your gut" Sanji growled as Luffy's stretched arm retreated from the pot due to it receiving a hard kick.

"That stupid Marimo. He'll be lucky if he's not subjected to starving on this ship," the blonde muttered under his breath.

Zoro _was_ lucky because it was Sanji who was appointed chief on the Merry go- he wouldn't have even let crocodile starve if he were still around.

"What's in the pot Sanji?" Luffy asked, his mouth seemed like the mouth of a river.

"Crab soup." Sanji said and placed a bowl in front of the salivating boy. Luffy saw only stars as he gobbled up the perfectly flavoured dish. He didn't want the hot liquid to stop flowing into his mouth, but unfortunately all good things had an end.

"More!" Luffy demanded. Tears of joy started to roll out from his eye sockets when another bowl was placed in front of him. It disappeared and reappeared empty.

"Luffy… that was Marimo's." Sanji said quickly, but he was too late. "I guess he can't miss what he never saw. That was just a starter anyways."

"I never saw it, but I knew it used to exist. Luffy! You're a dead man." Zoro growled as he closed the door behind him.

"There's more in the pot asshole, but give me one good reason why I should bother with you?" Sanji asked, once again leaning on the counter. He retrieved the cigarette from his mouth with his thumb and index finger, and took a short breather.

Zoro wrinkled his nose slightly as he commenced in passive smoking, but other from that he didn't even notice. The love cook was giving off an angry vibe…it was as if he knew he had done something wrong.

"I decided to cook the last of the meat but if Luffy is still hungry for meat…"

Sanji stomped up to him, his eye somehow piercing it's way to a nerve.

"…then meat he'll get." Sanji pronounced each word disturbingly slowly.

Zoro twitched. The stupid brow should mind his own damned business. Who was he to interfere?

"And you are _trying_ to imply what exactly?." Zoro said, as one of his eyebrows unconsciously rose mockingly.

"That you'll be my first resort." Sanji continued in a dangerously low voice, strutting closer to the tall green head who stood boldly despite his wrong doings. He grabbed the unfazed man by the collar and abruptly forced the Marimo's ear to his mouth.

"I'll butcher you if I see him in that state again. I swear I'll _butcher_ you." Sanji hissed, frowning almost painfully when he noticed that Zoro didn't seem to care. It was as if the guy had deliberately gone and upset his own captain. The blonde sighed. No, this was all just wrong. Luffy wasn't one to care about anything Marimo did, he knew that for a fact. However, what about Zoro? All he desired was for the French blood of that Mihawk man to be dripping off his god damned sword…

…so, what on earth could he be thinking under a normal situation?

He'd know everything after asking Marimo one simple question. He didn't want to…but he needed to get things cleared up. He'd ask later.

Sanji allowed his hand to drop down to his side and turned on his heel. Suddenly there was a banquet fit for a party spread before the previously neglected (and confused) Luffy.

"Ikidakimasu" Sanji mumbled before serving himself a small portion and proceeding to disappear out of the kitchen.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro called before Sanji closed the door behind him. Sanji didn't turn, but he lingered on the last step impatiently.

"Your prissy prince act was just a waste of time and pride. If it saves you from any heartache I'll tell you that I regret and I'll soon be repenting. Now mind your own damned business, eyebrow." Zoro said darkly, a shadow of gloom turning him into a living silhouette.

"Whatever, baka." Sanji retorted weakly, and exited.

Zoro moved his heavy head up to look at Luffy, and, not to his surprise, he saw that he had not even paused his devouring.

He reluctantly looked down at his plate.

"Where's my steak?!" Zoro almost choked on the air- the only available nutrient.

"What? There's salad ober der." Luffy said with his mouthful, pointing over to a half eaten clump of lettuce leaves sitting at the corner of Zoro's plate.

Zoro's fist clenched so tightly that the metal fork he held in his hand bent at an awkward and twisted angle.

The swordsman desperately lunged towards the steak in Luffy's plate, but Luffy's inhumanly fast reflexes saved him. The juicy piece of amazingly tasty steak disappeared before the swordsman's eyes, and Zoro was forced to give in. He sat back and felt his lips twitch into a tiny awkward smile as he watched Luffy steal the clump of salad left in his plate.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He found comfort in the disgusting sounds of mechanical digestion as he let his mind wonder…

…if Luffy had honestly even noticed…?

"Luffy, I would like to apologise again…"

When Zoro heard the chewing cease, he opened one eye to acknowledge the boy's expression. It was one of confusion.

"Zoro…I still don't understand why you've been apologising so much. Well, I'm not going to accept your apology," Luffy stated definitely.

At this, both of Zoro's eyes snapped open. He stared in disbelief. Could he really be hearing this. After all that regret…Luffy actually didn't notice a thing.

"A…and why is that?!" Zoro choked.

"Because." Luffy stated definitely.

"…" Zoro could feel a huge bead of sweat roll down the back of his head. There really was nothing to worry about.

"So be it. I'm off to train." Zoro announced as he stood and stretched his arms high above his head. "Wanna join me?" he asked.

"Of course!" The rest of the food on the table was inserted into Luffy's mouth in a matter of seconds, and instantly Luffy was at Zoro's side. "Let's do this!"

"Yes captain." Zoro smirked and lead the way out.

(((((((((oOo))))))))))

End of Chapter 6!

(1) You see this horrible misunderstanding? Zoro thinks Luffy saw his errection, but Luffy actually didn't notice it. XD

Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I would really like to have some feed back, even if it's just something like: five out of ten.

Seriously, a single word would be fantastic!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey guys! My exams are over so look forward to the continuation of this rapidly updating story.**

**But note: I am a slug…so I'll go as fast as a slug possibly can…-_-'**

**Now on with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Both men stood there, shirtless, starring into the waves. The darkest head fidgeted uncomfortably while the other stayed in complete stillness.

Luffy watched as a fly flew past his face. The green haired man's eyes narrowed towards the buzzing movement, then looked away in concentration.

The buzzing noise came to a halt on Luffy's nose and he scrunched up his face in disgust. He starred at the fly and it's big round buggy eyes starred back.

Luffy continued watching it, waiting for it to fly away, but after a full minute he began to admire it's unbreakable resolve. As Luffy glared harder the creature seemed to also increasingly intimidate.

Luffy smirked; he had found a worthy opponent, he would win this battle no matter what!

"Oi!" a gruff sound vibrated enough to faze the fly. Luffy's friend disappeared and only it's loud buzzing could be heard. The noise grew softer and softer until all evidence of it's presence had been disposed of.

"What?!" Luffy groaned. There was no victor and there never would be- something told him that those huge eyes would never come before him again.

"I asked you if you were ready." Zoro repeated.

Luffy's heart began to throb rapidly in his chest. He quelled the feeling into concentrated energy and decided to motivate himself.

"Bring it on!" he roared. He faced the swordsman, waiting for his first assignment. He starred intently, not wanting to waste a single moment of their rare quality time.

"Phase one: warm up." Zoro said.

Luffy groaned. Why did the warm up always have to come first?

"Well Luffy, at this point I do some sword practice. You warm up however it suits you." Zoro instructed and instantly yielded a single sword.

He closed his eyes and started performing a series of sequences, which Luffy noted looked akin to those peculiar kendo dances.

However, there was something about the way his swordsman did it that made it so…original.

Zoro's forehead was smooth and not creased in concentration; it was as if the routine he was persecuting came naturally to him. He also couldn't ignore the way his muscles rippled somewhat like a liquid. One by one each muscle would be used; from his shoulders all the way down to his toes. Luffy found that reason enough to look the stimulating body up and down.

… and the swordsman's skin was so tanned. So was his but Zoro's was even more bronze.

Zoro sensed the boy watching him, he wasn't stupid. He cracked one eye open and his eye found the boy and he caught him starring at him in slight bewilderment.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just like your weird dance." Luffy informed bluntly.

Zoro looked for signs of an apology. He found none.

"It's not a dance!" Zoro roared and ran over to Luffy, taking advantage of the situation and using it as an excuse to fight. He had been itching for one all day!

Luffy instantly dodged the charging man but Zoro, expecting this, moved his leg to knock the boy off his feet. Luffy jumped in surprise, but then his mind stepped into the zone.

He landed gracefully and then straightened up securely. "Now _this _is how I warm up!"

"You call this…" Zoro speedily drew out his sword and swiped it mid Luffy's height. As expected the boy ducked, clasping his hat as he sunk. "…a warm up?" Zoro smirked when he saw his captain's insolent grin.

"Exactly. You of all people can't give me anything less…" Luffy said as he rose, "…or anything more." Luffy's expression didn't waver, excluding the tiny twinkle in his eye.

Zoro frowned and lunged at him, "You pain in the ass!"

-------

Both of them panted quietly, not wanting the other to know they were even fazed.

"Okay, time for the real fun to begin." Zoro said, stopping to glance over Luffy but as soon as he noted his breathing was uneven he instantly turned away. Better to be safe than as sorry as he was the last time his imagination betrayed him.

"Fun!" Luffy cheered, and sprung over to Zoro's side.

"Yeah. Phase two: Press ups."

Luffy's ecstasy wilted and he slumped to the floor. "Oh please…those things are boring. I'm beyond press ups." Luffy waved his hand dismissively and waited for Zoro to move on, but he didn't.

"What are you talking about? Come here and stretch." Zoro said and commenced in ripping his deltoids apart.

Luffy put an arm above his head and leaned over to the side with his other hand on his hip. Then he squatted and lunged from left to right repetitively.

"Luffy, don't bother with _that. _You can do that later 'cause we're still in the body preparation phase." Zoro said as he also stretched his back muscles.

"No."

Zoro's eyes narrowed in irritation. "If you do more press ups than me in a minute, then you don't have to do them." he said, choosing his mind playing games wisely.

Luffy's next outburst consisted of the word "agreed."

There was a short bewildered silence on both sides.

"You're such an idiot." Zoro said scratching his head, slightly surprised.

"No…you are." Luffy said, his stomach starting to rumble slightly. "If I win, can we take a break and eat?"

Zoro nearly lost his balance. "Do you realise we…I mean you… ate only ten minutes ago?!"

"Yep," was Luffy's simple reply. Zoro brought a hand to smack his head….but decided it was pointless- the kid wouldn't be able to beat him at a task like this.

"Whatever. Let's do this."

(((((oOo)))00

Zoro stiffened in shock as he watched the body before him moving rapidly up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down and up and down.

His heart continued pounding in his chest- up and down and up and down.

His eyes glazed over as his mind grew more confused. Up and down and up and down.

His breathing grew faster and his ribs went up and down and up and down.

The world just seemed to go up and down and up and down.

Like a recurring decimal.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

For some reason his reason for living disintegrated into dust. He just wanted to be released from this up and down.

He needed release!

He wanted to die!

"STOP!" Zoro half screamed, his eyes wide open in fear.

"Hah?" Luffy said and everything was calm and peaceful again.

"Thank kami." Zoro gasped. "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Luffy said, maintaining his press up position. "I was doing press ups."

"Press ups…"Zoro repeated. They had to be the fastest press ups ever performed on the earth. It was like Luffy was trying to start a fire.

"I lost." Zoro announced defeated and definitely. How could Luffy…? It had to be because of him being a rubber man.

So then? What could this mean…?

Was that another ability the fruit had given him…speed? So did that mean Luffy had the potential to become the fastest? If he could just control it…

His brain refused to allow him to think on it any further; he was just getting into a sophisticated mess of complicated theories and methods of enhancing potential.

"Okay scrap everything. I don't understand the way your body works. Let's just be creative from now on." Zoro said, sitting cross legged on the deck. "Let's focus on controlling the elements."

"You sound like an shinobi ossan (1)." Luffy commented bluntly.

"You little-! Shut up and focus." Zoro instructed.

Luffy sat himself down and crossed his legs like Zoro, observing his annoyed expression. His nakama's face twisted in confusion and he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"A wise man once told me that sometimes blood is the key to power." Zoro said as the memory swept past him. "And I ignored it."

"What? Why? You said he's a wise man." Luffy asked, trying to pay attention and involve himself deeply with everything Zoro had to say.

"Sometimes people assume their reasoning is ideal. Sometimes people make mistakes."

"But he's a wise man." Luffy repeated, growing slightly confused.

"Yes, he is a very wise man. But I don't believe that killing people should give you power." Zoro frowned. Why had he brought it up? It seemed as if it was the right thing to say at the time but-

"But if a wise man said it, then how could it be wrong?" Luffy asked again.

Zoro, feeling increasingly more irritated with the non-stop questions, directed his glare to Luffy, only to find the boy harbouring an equally intense expression.

"So what if he meant your own blood. If he was a nice old man then he obviously didn't want you to slice someone up for the soul reason of gaining power." Luffy said, looking at Zoro as if he was stupid. "Come on, they're such cool sounding words."

Zoro sighed. He felt slightly embarrassed that Luffy could even come up with a theory. He had no such luck in figuring out what the man was really trying to tell him. He had just closed his mind and flattened any chances of thinking on the subject again.

Luffy just dried up Zoro's brooding expression and laughed. "Let's just train Zoro!"

"Okay." He said. "You sit there and reflect on the times you felt weak and the times you felt strong."

"Are you an idiot? That won't help me…" Luffy was cut off.

"Yes it will. Trust me, I do it everyday." Zoro said, and decided on doing four thousand press ups.

"Okay then, hmmm, let me think. Hey, come to think of it there was this one time when I was fighting that giant robot…it was as if-"

"Luffy? What are you doing?" Nami said as soon as she opened her door. She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, with a surprised expression gracing her features.

"I'm training with Zoro." Luffy announced proudly.

"Nami-swan!! How lovely it is to see your beautiful face on this glorious evening. Would you ladies care to taste my new ice cocktail?" He asked, appearing by her side in an instant.

Zoro rose an eyebrow. He knew he had felt someone watching them…but Sanji…what the hell?

Sanji took that moment to turn back at the swordsman, in whom he knew was watching him carefully, and glared hard with hatred.

"What? You want a piece of this?" Zoro smirked and the presence of morbid excitement manifested his eyes just like it always did when the stupid brow finished his grovelling to be kicked in the ass. Well it was Sanji's lucky day; he was feeling charitable.

Sanji growled at him. "Sorry, but I'm not getting any younger shitty weed," answered ambiguously. Despite the nasty comeback and flawless indifferent appearance, Sanji felt his heart beat a little faster with agitation. Damn that shitty marimo and his shitty ass taunting.

"My dear," Sanji said upon realising the two males half nudeness and commenced in offering Nami a clean white handkerchief, "Do cover your eyes."

"Don't worry Sanji. I've seen so much of Luffy already that I've already become immune to caring about _anything,_"Nami said, refusing the handkerchief.

"Meloline?!" Sanji gasped dramatically and charged at Luffy for all he was worth. "Shitty gomu gomu!"

"That's enough Scribble face. Leave." Zoro commanded, getting up from the ground.

"You've actually got a death wish haven't you? Let me finally put you out of your misery moss man."

"What did you call me crap cook?!"

"Moss man, moss man." Sanji repeated, slamming his foot onto Zoro's shoulder. Zoro didn't flinch, and that half scared him and half excited him. "Today's the day marimo. Any last words?"

Zoro just grunted and wasted no time in unsheathing the nearest weapon. "You bluff every time even though you can already see your life flashing behind your eyes."

"Hahaha, omioshiro!" (2) Luffy gave a raucous laugh at the familiar scene. The two were such buffoons.

"This is a familiar scene." Robin giggled slightly when she walked up to Nami. "Have you finished your drawings Navigator-san?" Robin asked and Nami nodded in response.

"Robin-swaaaan!" Sanji roared and jumped off from Zoro's outstretched sword and ran towards the raven woman. "You look so brilliant this evening. I feel so underdressed in your elegant presence." Sanji said, bowing slightly and offering his arm to her. She took up his offer and expressed her gratefulness, as usual.

Nami took his other arm and Sanji led them away from the two sweaty boys.

Zoro starred after Robin, dusting off Sanji's brief encounter. She had been harbouring a slightly off expression ever since she met Ao Kiji… and that guy had advised them strongly not to continue having her under their care. That bastard.

"Come on Zoro, I've finished thinking. Now let's train."

"Okay, I'm sure you could do with a bit of weight training, hey? Go grap what you want from over there." Zoro said, pointing in a direction. He didn't want to admit it but he preferred training on his own. But who knew, training with Luffy might turn out to be interesting.

As expected, Zoro watched Luffy grab the hugest bell he possessed. He started to wave it around carelessly, as if it were a leaf.

"Zoro, you got anything heavier?" Luffy asked, frowning in frustration. "I want something HUUUUGE."

"No, but I know how to make do. Watch." Zoro said, grabbing the weight out of Luffy's dangerous hold. He waved it around a couple of times, then drew it forward and halted suddenly. Then drew it up slowly and repeated the process until he decided that Luffy had gotten the idea.

"Woah, won't you're arms come off it you do that too much?" Luffy questioned, impressed.

"Yes, for a normal person." he smirked. "I've thought up a game we could play."

"A game?!" Luffy said excitedly.

((((oOo))))))

"Where did that idiot go?" Zoro mumbled, nervously. He looked left, right, up and down. Still there were no signs of him. 'Is he planning on sneaking up on me?' he wondered before a loud noise sounded on the other side of the ship.

"Zoro!? Where are you?!"

Zoro sweat dropped, feeling a little stupid for even thinking Luffy would come up with a plan as intelligent as that.

"Come out here and face me!" Luffy shouted, nearing closer. Zoro side stepped his way into another hidden corner, further away from the voice. He clutched the gigantic weight tighter, his arms aching slightly from having to hold the thing for over ten minutes. At first he had been running away from the rubber boy until Luffy had lost sight of him.

A noise ahead of him nearly made Zoro drop the huge metal bell. He quickly composed himself upon realising that it was only Usopp.

"Oh…Zoro. What are you doing?" the snipper asked with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Zoro?!" a voice shouted from a further distance than before.

"He's here Luffy! Geeze-" Usopp began but then froze in fear when Zoro instantly appeared in front of him with a monster sized weight held above his head. His eyes were hidden in dark shadows and his teeth gritted against each other. "Um...I wasn't supposed to do that was I?" Usopp laughed nervously. Zoro's piercing stare answered his question. He gulped.

"That's right." Zoro frowned, and ended the threat of death upon Usopp there and then.

"Yo Luffy! Over here!" Usopp shouted when he caught sight of the raven head frantically running around. He pulled a face at Zoro before giving his approaching captain a thumbs up.

"Shit!" Zoro hissed and growled at the stupid inventing big mouth before planning his escape. Crap…it was too late!

"Found you." Luffy's smile was painfully wide when he sprung towards him with such a force that he soon found himself having the wind knocked out of him. His back hit the floorboards with a hollow sounding thud and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

He felt a negligible weight on his torso but it was soon easily overpowered with the not so light tug on his arm.

"Give it to me!" Luffy insisted, heaving the bell half heartedly away from Zoro's grasp. As soon as it started to slip away from the swordsman's fingers said swordsman snapped his eyes open and automatically tugged back at the huge bell.

"Not a chance." Zoro said, his eyes meeting Luffy's freaky, yet alluring, gaze. He felt his arm grow numb when a cold hand pinned it to the deck..

Luffy's crazy laugh erupted suddenly and had already somehow infected him and he…

…just couldn't stop laughing damn it!

He felt tears reach the corners of his eye's as he continued to grip the metal handle, even though he didn't think he could resist it if Luffy pulled on it one more time. However, Luffy seemed to be just as engrossed as he was.

The volume of joyful sounds decreased within a small span of time and both of the previous emitters found themselves panting for breath and instantly aware that they were alone on the deck.

Luffy was the first to recover- he was used to laughing like a madman. Zoro soon felt conscious as his struggle for breath continued under his captain's calculating stare.

"Aren't you…going to…take it from me?" Zoro breathed, closing his eyes to blank out _those_ eyes. And the fact that Luffy was able to pin him strongly to the deck was a victory within itself. He tried not to feel humiliated by completely shutting out Luffy's terrifying aura.

"No…not yet." Luffy said, and Zoro was quite sure he could hear the smirk on his face. It angered him more than anything else- it felt like Luffy was violating his human rights.

Luffy didn't know why but he really didn't want to move. He had never felt so perfect in his life. It was if he was _meant _to be sitting on Zoro.

…and he didn't want to take the weights from him whilst he was still recovering. He would beat him fair and square. Besides…he liked watching Zoro like this.

_Like what exactly? _

However, he knew one thing; he felt incredibly smug right now. He couldn't help but let one corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He knew Zoro didn't like what he was doing…but he waited patiently. The longer Zoro took to recover, the better.

Zoro took one last deep breath, and opened his eyes again wearily. He frowned when he was greeted with an unsurprising smirk, but then his face muscles were left with no instructions when his mind grew cloudy. What was going on? The two of them were just staring at each other…softly. Luffy's smirk had faltered almost as soon as he had spotted it and now he was looking down upon him with an intense expression.

Zoro felt a fiery desire to know what he looked like to Luffy…was there a dent in his face or something? Luffy's face was so…intrigued.

But his eyes…were just explicit…

Raw.

Hungary.

"If I win then we eat, Agreed?" Luffy asked dryly.

Zoro nodded, not knowing anything else to do.

Luffy's cold hand slid down his arm and Zoro could feel it's icy trails tingling his temperature receptors, which made his muscles overreact in response. His arm shuddered before he made a conscious effort to stay still whilst Luffy's hand made it's ramble down his frozen limb.

His hand didn't protest against the metal bar being ripped out of his hold, and Luffy easily took the weight and stood up from him, stepping back to allow him to stand. Zoro shook off his shock from who knew what and got up.

Luffy starred at him blankly for a while, then seemed to force a grin on his face. "Sanjiiiii!" he called, and turned away from the scene of the crime and ran to the kitchen, almost forgetting that he was even holding the bell.

Zoro unconsciously put a hand against his racing heart. Well, that was scary.

(((((oOo)))))))

"I just fed your ass you shitty piece of rubber!" Sanji exclaimed, with his foot now sunken into Luffy's face.

"Bwot Swanjiii! I'm so huungary!"

"Get out!"

((((oOo))))

"Zoro…fight me." Luffy begged as he sank to the floor, exhausted and beaten up with foot shaped dents on his head.

"I thought you were going to eat?"

"Change of plan." Luffy grumbled childishly, eyes narrowing to the opposite side of the ship.

"Luffy, I've been thinking." Zoro said after a while, crouching down to his level. He placed a hand on the dark mop of hair.

"About what?" Luffy asked, growing increasingly more helpless as Zoro rubbed his fingers along his scalp. If anyone were to shoot him there and then, then he didn't think he would have the strength or the will to dodge it.

He wouldn't need to dodge it anyway- he was a rubber man.

"About you." Zoro answered.

Luffy's heart stopped and every other sound around him- the waves and the wind- dulled into a slight lulling in the background. His heart pounded heavily in his ears and all could hear was his breathing. He concentrated strenuously on that one sound like his life depended on it. The fog in his mind cleared up-

_He watched as his eyes widened in terror._

"_Zoro, it's okay. Tell me…what's on your mind." He asked carefully. _

"_You are." Zoro answered immediately…truthfully._

What was happening? That happened ages ago…where was he now?

Was someone talking to him?

Who's voice was it?

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted. Luffy's eyes snapped open and he gasped, feeling a cold dampness pierce the skin around his eye. He whipped it away automatically.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Um…sorry." Luffy sighed. Man was he tired!

"You should get some rest, it's been a long day." Zoro said removing his hand from Luffy's warm head. Luffy pouted at the loss of comfort, which went unnoticed by Zoro.

"No…I'm not tired-"Luffy protested as a large yawn threatened to cut him short. It didn't, and instead erupted after he finished speaking.

Zoro smirked. "Yeah right. Off to bed kiddo."

Luffy pouted publicly this time and looked up at Zoro's rising form and frowned. "Let's take a break then." He demanded.

"Both of us?" Zoro said, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah", Luffy said drowsily, "Both of us, cause we're supposed to be training partners."

Zoro shook his head in amusement, he knew what Luffy was trying to imply. "So we're only allowed to train together, therefore eating together and sleeping together and everything else follows?" Zoro asked, only because he thought he already knew the answer to that.

But once he had said it….it sounded wrong. It had sounded right in his head but in reality-

"Exactly!" Luffy nodded enthusiastically, using up the rest of his energy. He yawned once again.

"Okay, I may as well take a nap." Zoro said, stretching his muscles above his head. He, too, yawned and sat down beside the slumped over Luffy. "Hey, that doesn't look very comfortable." Zoro sweat dropped, looking at Luffy's slumped shoulders sagging on the ground with his neck bent uncomfortably.

"I'm always comfortable." Luffy said quietly as he became aware of the darkness taking over his vision. He wouldn't prolong his eyelids suffering anymore.

Zoro grunted in respond and watched Luffy slide gently out of consciousness. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars. That's right, it was getting late. They really shouldn't be sleeping out here-

He was out like a light.

((((((((oOo)))))))))))

Sanji wiped his forehead and smiled to himself. The kitchen was gleaming- a job well done. He dried the last glass (Nami-swan had planted her lips gently onto the rim of this one!) and placed it in the glass cupboard to sit amongst the others.

He needed to go to sleep…it was only nine but he had an early start tomorrow- like he did on most days. He needed to be the first one to wake up so he could prepare delicious nutrient to feed the ladies fragile stomachs and to travel through those shitheads' long guts.

He turned off the light after running his eye over the room one more time. He walked up the stairs tiredly and opened the obviously 'repaired by Usopp' door. That new hole was Luffy's own damn fault, not his!

He soon found himself facing a lump of two men sprawled out on the deck. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and trod the glowing butt right by Zoro's head.

A dull throb of past anger throbbed in his chest when noted that Zoro was there. Well, he didn't want that shitty kenshi (3) anywhere near him tonight! He could sleep outside and catch a cold. Besides…he was supposed to be on watch. However, he should probably take Luffy inside.

He knelt down and tugged at Luffy's arm. "Oi Luffy. Get up." He whispered, not knowing why he was taking care not to wake up the swordsman.

"Oi Luffy!" he said, a little more loudly.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted, kicking the boy in the gut to roll him over. Luffy's eyes creaked open and he stared at Sanji boardly.

"Sanji…meat…." Luffy grumbled, and then shut his eyes. The blond sighed, why did he bother?

Whatever.

He went into the dorm and returned back to the two, draping a blanket over both of them.

"Good night idiots."

He turned again, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of a….

…a raven beauty, sitting by herself. Neglected!

"Robin-chwwwaaaan! Don't take responsibility for these shitheads' carelessness. Zoro will wake up if he senses an enemy onboard. Come down and be comforted by the warmth of your room, or if you like the unending warmth of my arms!!!" Sanji said in his monotone singsong voice, galloping towards her for a few seconds before realising that it was impossible to fly all the way to the crows nest. He heard the sound of giggling and he attempted to gallop to her again.

"Don't worry cook-san. I'm not on lookout, I'm reading. I like to read up here, one day you should try it." Robin smiled, once again expressing gratitude towards his concern.

"Hai Robin-chwan!" Sanji said, melting away from her with hearts in his eyes. He literally slid into the boys dorm as he uttered blessings of 'sweat dreams' and such.

Robin laughed to herself again and returned to her book. As she slid the bookmark over the page she was on in order to see the words underneath it, she stole another glance at the sleeping two on the deck. They were wrapped up caringly by Sanji and shared the woollen blanket generously. They all really did care for each other, even though those three boys were always at each others throats.

Hmm, they really cared deeply for each other.

She cared for them all so much. She wanted their time together to never end. She would rather die then see any of them unhappy.

She would gladly throw her life on the line if the time came for it.

_End of chapter 7_

A.N:

1) Ninja grandpa

2) Interesting

3)Swordsman

Thanks for reading guys. Now I will leave you with this little question, answer it correctly and I will post up my next chapter that is really long and yaoi!

Who am I?

_(in honour of those old and forgotten One piece characters)_

I have dark hues underneath my eyes and short dark messy hair that is always accompanied by a thick striped headband.

One piece viewers didn't meet me for the first time on a 'good' day.

My fighting stance is unusual, but my choice of weapon isn't.

I use my weapons skilfully and even though the strawhat pirates and my crew fought with each other, we departed on good terms.

I resorted to using someone close to Sanji as a hostage in order to save him from the terrible wrath of my captain. However, in the end they didn't need to back down; they were victorious.

I owe my life to Sanji. He is a great man who saved the lives of my nakama and my dear captain in whom I would do anything for.

Who am I?

I bet you'll never guess!

Hint: I was starving to death when you first met me!

Know the answer?

I bet you don't…


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Um…I'm sorry guys…I can't increase the speed of my updating! I'M SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor do I own this one tiny quote I used in the chapter from the One Piece anime- the episode when (Spoiler for people who haven't watched Water 7!) Luffy and Usopp have a duel. I used the quote because this story is my interpretation of what happened on the ship between the Ao Kiji confrontation and Water 7. In the episode, Zoro and Luffy sounded like they had already conspired beforehand, using the quote- which was why they seemed to have this tiny mutual understanding. So yeah…meh.

I have a challenge for you. The challenge is named:

'_**How big a One Piece fan are you?' **_

Can you spot the quote that I've used from the Luffy vs. Usopp episode? Copy it once you find it and stick it in a review!

Enjoy …please!

**Chapter 8**

It was early in the morning and Usopp was greeted with the familiar smell of delicious breakfast. His eyes snapped open and he blinked twice. This was odd, usually he awoke to an eyeful of Luffy's head dangling above his face. He twisted in his hammock as he ran his eyes around the room. He spotted Chopper sleeping at his desk. The poor little guy was surrounded by stacks of papers- he'd been working himself to sleep again.

The rest of the room was virtually empty; no Luffy, no Sanji and no Zoro. Great, he must have overslept.

He jumped down from his bed and landed gracefully on his feet- a performance fit for an audience. He jogged to the stairs and opened the flap before crawling out of the boy's room.

"Morning long nose-kun." Robin greeted from her deck chair.

"Hey Robin." He acknowledged, observing the weather around him in order to make small chitchat with the older woman. "Nice w-WOAH!" He was cut short by a hard body lying in his path. He fell to the ground awkwardly and rolled over in pain. He glanced upwards to see he had landed on-

"Zo-Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed. The man was giving him a dirty look. He hadn't flinched, he just waited patiently for Usopp to get off his lap. Usopp just lay there, knowing he had twisted something. "Stop sleeping in such ridiculous places!"

"Why don't you just look where you're going next time and get the hell off of me!" Zoro said angrily.

Usopp pushed himself off the ground and stomped towards the kitchen. Luffy would probably be there.

((oOo))

"What do you mean why do I hate Zoro? Well, isn't it obvious?" Sanji asked, taken aback by the random question.

"Just wondering." Luffy mumbled tiredly into his arms.

Sanji observed his lazy manner. Had he not gotten much sleep or something? But he was still sleeping when he got up…

"Luffy?" Sanji asked, turning around fully and completely stopping his actions. Luffy looked up at him lazily. "Haven't you had enough sleep? Go back to bed, you can eat later." Sanji offered.

"What?! No way! I'm just _mega _hungry." Luffy wined. Sanji smiled slightly and turned back to the stove.

"Suit yourself." he said, and placed a seafood dish marinated in tangerine sauce in front of him.

"I think I'll call it _Swan delight_." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he imagined Nami's joyful expression as she tasted her favorite fruit.

"It's gooood!" Luffy announced as he downed his third plate.

"Sanji! I knew I could count on you!" Usopp exclaimed, suddenly appearing by the door frame. He lunged for a plate, missing it by an inch as it flew towards Luffy's mouth. His attempts at eating the food was about forty percent successful.

"Oi! Shitheads! Your breakfast is disappearing!" Sanji yelled out to Zoro and Chopper, picking up two plates of rescued food in each hand. He made his way out of the kitchen so that he could serve Nami and Robin their breakfasts in bed.

As he passed the doorway he side stepped Zoro, pressing up against the wall behind him. The green oaf watched him pass and gave a nasty comment about his 'poor' choice of breakfast ingredients.

"I mean, I don't think I can stomach your seafood this morning. Isn't it English breakfast day?" Zoro grumbled, shaking his head.

Sanji saw only red when he placed the delicately arranged dishes on the counter next to him and served Zoro a fast kick in the stomach. Once again the shithead didn't flinch…well, he hadn't put much power into that, so he drove his knee towards his groin. He was surprised, for some reason, when the mans hand stopped it by grabbing his thigh. Shit! Marimo was squeezing the life out of it!

"Let go of me shitty Marimo!" Sanji almost wailed, but he somehow managed to tone it down to a harsh whisper.

"And why should I? You started it." Zoro smirked, his eyes daring him to try again.

Sanji was stupefied.

'_Why do you hate Zoro?'_

Sanji looked ahead of him. Well the answer really was obvious. It was because the stupid moss head was always looking for a fight. He always provoked him….everything he did was disgusting.

So why did his insides feel doubt caving in on them?

'_Sanji…why do you hate Zoro?' _

Sanji frowned at his current opponent and yanked his leg away from Zoro's grasp. He brought his other leg to kick the back of the swordsman's knees, but once again Zoro predicted his movements.

'_Is it because he always knows what I'm going to do?' _Sanji asked himself briefly as Zoro countered his attack by bending his knees. The man retaliated by swiping the side of his hand towards the blonde's face, but instinctively Sanji ducked.

'_I guess I always get a kick out of fucking with him…'_

Sanji jumped and threw his leg into the air, then commenced in slamming it down onto Zoro's neck at breakneck speed.

'_I need…to hate him. I can't give him the satisfaction of my kindness.'_

Shock paralyzed the cook for a quarter of a second, giving Zoro just enough time to get the better of him. A stray punch to Sanji's shoulder brought the cook to stumble backwards off his step and fall towards the ground. Under the unusual mental circumstances, Sanji couldn't discreetly recover from the blow.

He was falling off the staircase and would land on the ground and that was that- it would snap him out of his stupid thoughts…really…thinking about Luffy's words this much, was he ill?

He suddenly felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around his stomach and a big warm hand capture his own at the same time.

He looked up dumbly to see Luffy's concerned face staring down at him with an expression probably as confused as his own. It was _his_ arms that were wrapped around his waist, _his _body that supported his own. He couldn't look away from those curious eyes…why was Luffy so serious all of a sudden? And since when did he get behind him?

He whipped his head around suddenly, bringing his eyes instantly to his own pale hand that was clasping Zoro's. He followed the man's tanned arm and met an expression akin to Luffy's. What the fuck? He was seeing clouds…

"I'm fine you guys, get the fuck off me." Sanji said, embarrassed. He yanked his hand out of Zoro's grasp and elbowed his rubber captain to get him away from him.

He retrieved the two plates from the counter and brushed heavily past Zoro. It wasn't like he had meant to, he just lost balance for a second. Still, it worked in his favour and he smiled bitterly when he saw the swordsman wince in frustration. He made his way to Nami and Robin, who were both talking to one another whilst sitting on their deck chairs.

"Your breakfasts, ladies." Sanji said, bowing after placing the dishes down onto the small table within arms reach of them.

"How thoughtful of you Sanji-kun." Nami smiled, running her eyes over the orange sauce. The usual routine.

"Thank you Cook-san, but may I ask a question?" Robin asked politely. Sanji felt his heart beat a little faster and a sincere smile grow on his face.

_Was that relief he felt? _

_Relief from what?_

_Doubt? Doubt that he certainly __**did not**__ feel something pull his heartstrings back in the kitchen?_

_Back there…all that contact… it made him feel sorta…happy…_

_Yet still…_

_He had __**always **__loved women!_

_He __**would**__ always love women._

_Women were his life._

_Women. Women. Women. Chicks, ladies, girls and women. _

"Hai, Robin-chwan." Sanji said, sweating lightly.

She rose an eyebrow at the sudden nervousness of the younger blonde, but carried on. "Seafood? Isn't today English breakfast day?" she asked sweetly, erasing any possible offence with her careful tone. "It was looking forward to it."

Sanji's eyes widened unnoticeably as he recalled the similar comment Zoro had made. But Robin wasn't like him…

Okay, now why was he comparing Robin to Zoro? His thoughts weren't making any sense.

Sanji laughed a bit and gave her a brief explanation about the situation in the kitchen with the empty fridge.

"And you ladies need your protein, so there is no other way." Sanji concluded and bowed once again to excuse himself. "I'm sorry if this is not up to your standards."

"Oh no Sanji-kun! This dish is amazing, as expected!" Nami said quickly, noticing the far away look in his eyes. He looked up at her and she flashed an encouraging smile. His heart rose to the heavens.

"Ah Nami-swan! Your smile refreshes my soul! Enjoy Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!"

The blonde disappeared and Nami turned to Robin with a light frown, questions racing out of her eyes.

"I know. What's happened to our cook?" Robin asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

"I thought you would know…," the navigator sighed.

(((oOo)))

"Oi Chopper!" Sanji called as he walked past the boys' dormitory.

He could hear a muffled groan and the shuffling of papers. The doctor's unique hoof steps approached the door before the little animal opened the flap and hauled himself out onto the deck. He looked up at Sanji tiredly and rubbed his eyes, which made Sanji smile at the adorable scene and crouch down to Choppers level.

"Slept well?" Sanji asked, knowing the answer was going to be along the lines of 'no'.

"Does it look like I've slept well?" Chopper replied grumpily and suddenly dashed towards the kitchen upon realizing his breakfast may have already been eaten by Luffy.

Sanji followed in after him, gulping when both Luffy and Zoro looked up from their plates, looked at each other and then continued to eat.

Sanji once again felt really really angry. Why? Who the fuck cared! Anyway, it was about time he kicked someone's ass and that ass belonged to Zoro.

Despite Sanji's burning will to fight, the cook couldn't move his damn feet! He knew he wanted to fight for the wrong reasons- letting off steam. Zoro…why did he always pick Zoro? Sure the guy's existence pissed him off…but was that all it was? Why the hell was he thinking about this again?

He watched the two eat and grew even more confused. Why on earth was he thinking about this so ferociously? Why had he recently been so worked up about the way Zoro had acted so differently around Luffy? Why! Why were there so many shitty questions and absolutely no simple answers?! Shit, now his hands were shaking. The cook instinctively reached for a new cigarette.

Sanji's eyes grew wide when he realized he was watching Zoro and Zoro had caught him and had been staring back for who knew how long.

They both paused, focusing on the others eyes and the competition commenced- challenging the other to look away. Suddenly noise and voices turned into a dull lull in the background. All that was left in the empty yet full room was Zoro, Luffy and himself. All he noticed was the way he had unintentionally slanted his body so he was half leaning on the counter. He slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke and narrowed his eyes even more.

A wave of heat suddenly shocked Sanji's system and his hand instinctively unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and loosened his tie a little for the same reason.

"What are you looking at aho-cook?" Zoro sneered, his eyebrows sinking lower into his crumpled glare.

The atmosphere was unmodified.

Sanji gritted his teeth around his cigarette. "Something disgusting. If only it were possible for you to see it without a mirror." Sanji rasped, his eyes piercing Zoro's as his pupils grew smaller and smaller with every agonizingly strong beat of his heart. It was like this every time. This was the only way he could act around Zoro and if he wanted to survive (i.e: live with himself) then he couldn't change that. Even if he tried to be nice to someone like Zoro…it would just end up being disgusting. For men who were so ironically alike…it wouldn't be right to be too friendly.

He could see the surprise wash over the mans face but he didn't care, because all he _could_ care about was how harshly his heart was hammering against his chest.

Sanji started to feel something he had never felt before towards… Luffy: A degree of hatred. It didn't feel random but yet, in reason, it was. Why had Luffy suddenly been dragged into his frenzied brainwaves?

Sanji panted quietly; he was fuming. It turned audible when Zoro stood up and walked towards him. The rest of the crew turned to watch the swordsman approach their flustered chef with an expression that looked too scary to comprehend.

Sanji swallowed the whimper that was making it's way up his throat and bit his tongue when Zoro caught his arm. The electricity that was created during the contact made a small crackling noise and the sudden surge of sharpness startled Sanji into forgetting to slap the swordsman's hand away.

"Let's go." Zoro said loudly, snapping Sanji back into reality as he tugged him out of the room. Sanji's legs were determined to do a runner on him once they'd left the kitchen. Yes, that sounded like a good idea- he would just run to the cold comfort of an empty corner. That's exactly what he needed because he was feeling mad and inhuman.

((((((((oOo)))))))))

_Five minutes later_

There was an immensely strong force that managed to pull Luffy away from his food and make him stand. What were Zoro and Sanji doing? His legs moved one by one across the floor to the door and everyone looked up at him in shock. Luffy had stopped eating…

A duet of wild cheers echoed across the kitchen as Chopper and Usopp dived into the feast of food. Finally! They could eat until they were stuffed! Luffy wouldn't be there to decrease their portion.

They ate as fast as they could and the wild hiccups that sounded from the both of them were tragically neglected and deprived from water.

(((((((((((oOo))))))))))))

Sanji sat on the deck beside Zoro. He had been forced to the ground so quickly he didn't have time to protest. The two sat in silence as Sanji continued to smoke and Zoro continued to chain smoke. Zoro, for once, appreciated the way the thickly unhealthy substance filled the air.

Sanji finally found his voice when he had finished his cigarette. "What was that for Zoro?" he asked calmly, grinding the glowing butt with his fingers.

Zoro turned his head to get a slight view of him within his one-hundred-and-eighty degree span of vision, and smirked, "You tell me. All I knew back there was that you needed out."

Sanji frowned and looked away to exhale another cloud. "Oh really?"

"I didn't like the look you were giving Luffy," Zoro said, getting straight to the point.

Sanji cried instantly in embarrassment. "What the hell are you talking about, you shit?"

Zoro ignored him and scowled as he grew serious, "What's your problem?"

He grabbed the blonde's collar but the pained look in Sanji's eyes made Zoro rethink the notion. Instead he stood up, releasing the cook, refusing to start something that would make life shittier.

It wasn't like Sanji was the enemy…so who the fuck cared.

(((oOo)))

Luffy starred Zoro down and Zoro attempted to do the same. Sanji scoffed in the background, "You call this training?"

Seeing Luffy and Zoro sparring with each other was so rare, strange even. They didn't seem to mind him watching so there he was, sitting on the floor and smoking nicotine; wasting time he felt like wasting. He had seen them earlier and he had to admit that he was enthralled. At this moment in time he was using their activities to calm his inner turmoil. It was a great idea, observing the culprits responsible for him drowning in his thoughts.

"Come _on _Zoro. I know what I'm doing." Luffy grumbled.

"Luffy, I could squash you flat with this." Zoro protested half-heartedly, his metal weights wavering over Luffy's head.

"Yeah right. Come." Luffy insisted, stepping backwards with one foot to steady himself.

Nodding, the older teen gripped the huge bell tighter and inhaled deeply, before slamming the heavy metal (ImI) down at a dangerous speed towards Luffy's calm stance. A captains order was final, right?

Luffy brought his arms up and stopped the bell once again with his bare hands. Zoro raised the bell above his head once again and brought it back down even faster. Luffy stopped it. Zoro grunted in frustration, pushing the lethal mass harder against Luffy's tough hands. Still, Luffy didn't budge.

They continued like this and soon Zoro was seriously trying his best to crush Luffy flat into the ground. Zoro found it amazing, who knew his muscles could ache this much! Who knew he could sweat this much?

Sanji watched lazily as he relaxed against a wall, but soon began to sit up more and more when he acknowledged the gradually changing colour of Luffy's face. Sure, the guy was bound to get a little red and flustered…but now it looked as if he was about to explode.

"Oi Luffy!" Sanji yelled, startling the two as he abruptly jumped up between them.

"Watch it aho-cook! (3)" Zoro cried as he averted the direction of his swing and brought the bell back to his shoulder. He breathed harshly not understanding why Sanji had interrupted.

"S…Sanji." Zoro said helplessly. There must have been a good reason for this.

"Oi Luffy, can you hear me?" Sanji asked with his back turned to Zoro. He shook the boys shoulders and Luffy had his mouth wide open. The blonde soon began to wonder if he had been seeing things. He swore he had seen pink! He had seen steam pouring out of the guy- he could still feel the heat radiating off of him.

"What was that…just now?" Luffy whispered, feeling his mouth dry up. He had felt…incredible.

"Chopper!" Sanji shouted, knowing the doctor was just next door.

Meanwhile Luffy's head was spinning. He had felt the pressure. He had felt the weight of Zoro's thrusts. His blood pressure was unmistakably high and the concentration of adrenaline in his veins must have been off the charts. It made the temperature from his core being explode to the surface. It made him feel numb, invincible, untouchable!

Zoro stood there, confused. Had he just missed something? Sanji had just jumped out from nowhere and now Luffy was in shock. He took a step back as Sanji moved back into him, moving away from Luffy carefully like the kid was a live bomb.

"Out of my way Marimo," Sanji demanded, glaring back at the larger man.

Zoro didn't move, instead he grabbed Sanji's arm from behind, "What is this?!" Zoro half demanded and half complained, his head moving from Sanji to Luffy.

"You guys." Luffy said, bringing both of their attention towards him. The two of them moved away from each other and crossed their arms.

"I've got…a new strategy…so from now on…I'll be training on my own." Luffy panted, but then fell to his knees.

"Luffy?! What's wrong?!" Zoro and Sanji yelled in unison. They were by his side in an instant.

"I think I can use _that_ now, with this form. If I could just maintain it…"

"Luffy, what are you talking about-" Zoro started, but was stopped when Luffy groaned and stood up suddenly, his head almost smashing against the man's chin. Luffy's eyes pinned Zoro's for a few seconds, before he demanded another fight.

"I'll fight you." Sanji offered and tossed his jacket to the floor. Zoro was about to protest because Luffy had said he wanted to fight him, not curly brow, but his mouth wouldn't obey him.

Probably because he felt a little disappointed…Luffy had said he wanted to train alone. Things would go back to the way they had always been. He would sleep, eat, train and argue with the cook from time to time. Then the sun would rise again and the day would be the same as the day before. No more games, no more steeling glances and no more embarrassment; maybe now Luffy would cease to intoxicate his senses and engulf his mind.

And that was a good thing.

(((((oOo)))))

Sanji lay on the floor helplessly. How did he get there anyway? Oh yes that's right: he was fighting Luffy and then WHAM, he was on the ground. He sat up, wincing in pain when his stomach muscles curled inwards- that one was definitely going to turn purple...

"You won't catch me out this time." Sanji announced, or rather reassured himself. After getting up and dusting himself off, he bent his knees as he prepared to spring forward. He flew towards Luffy and aimed a kick at the boy's head but the straw-hat wearer disappeared once again.

Sanjilanded lightly on his feet after he had kicked the empty air. Sensing a live presence a few metres behind him, he jumped back into action and swung his knee at the relocated fuzz of human. Luffy vanished again, and Sanji once more was sent crashing down to the ground by an immensley force on his stomach with crippling momentum.

The blonde groaned when he regained his senses and cracked an eye open when he heard muffled voices in the background. He saw Chopper walking out of the storage room followed by Marimo.

"Luffy, your body…" Chopper gasped and rushed over to observe his captain. He shoved a thermometer into the rubber boy's mouth and prodded his skin over and over. Luffy was annoyed but waited for a while, trying his best to maintain his control.

As soon as Chopper pulled the thermometer out of Luffy's mouth the animal smiled.

"37 degrees is okay, but your skin seems to be around the same temperature as that… and that's not normal."

"Nothings normal with this guy!" Zoro laughed, slapping Luffy's back. Luffy laughed because Zorowas laughing, and suddenly felt a cold wave of relief.

"Looks like you're back, Luffy." Sanji observed, acknowledging the tanned skin and lack of steam. He stood and stretched until the bruise on his stomach cried.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked." Zoro said, noticing Sanji's ruffed hair and clothes and Luffy sporting his usual appearance.

"You should have seen him." Sanji said, choosing to ignore the temptation of a colourful retaliation.

"I'm sure I could have held him off better than _that_." Zoro said with his nostrils flared and looked down upon him as if he were a piece of home-made blue cheese. Sanji growled and faced Zoro completely.

"Die bastard."

"No, you die." Zoro said, turning his back on him. Sanji's teeth were grinding against each other. He wanted to unleash hell upon the brute because everything was his damn fault!

He charged at the algae head without a second thought and kneed him the back. Zoro stumbled forward and then turned around and chopped the blonde's shoulder with the edge of his hand. Sanji grabbed his arm in pain but quickly raised his leg in the hope of inflicting some serious damage this time so that the idiot would have time to reflect over his wrong doings in the infirmary.

"Stop!" Chopper cried as he transformed into his human form and came between them both, holding them apart. His huge hands were plastered round their faces and both of them stopped and took a step back.

"Shitty kenshi."

"Shit cook."

Chopper sighed. "Why can't you just get al-"

"He started it." Sanji butted in. He turned around and returned to his kitchen. Nobody noticed how he grabbed his face in anguish when his back was turned to them.

((((oOo))))

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Zoro said, going against his own instructions of silence. It was evening time and even though Luffy had said he wasn't going to train with him anymore, Zoro was blessed with his captain's company as they meditated. Luffy had told him that this was going to be the last day they train together and Zoro had accepted it. There were things that he needed to seriously sort out on his own also, but he really didn't mind having Luffy around as long as he didn't disrupt him. Oh well, it didn't matter either way.

"Ssssh!"

Zoro glanced at Luffy one more time and continued with his own meditation.

Steel, blood, flesh, bone…what else did he need to cut through? Mihawk... even though he had seen so many openings on the guy he couldn't-

Speed. Mihawk had _incredible _speed and Zoro didn't. He was slow and weak. He yearned for more speed. He needed to be able to hit all of his enemy's openings in one go- that's how fast he wanted to be.

But he could only do that if he grew extra arms…which was impossible.

"Oi Zoro, I have a new idea."

The power hungry green head snapped out of his introspection. "Let's hear it then."

Luffy turned to look at him with his wide grin, his teeth were as white as ever.

"Watch this," the boy said before he sunk his teeth into his thumb and moved away to watch the blood fall down his palm. A small silence stretched for a while and soon Luffy pouted. "Well, this sucks."

"Yes it does Luffy. What on earth is going through your head!" came Zoro's outcry. "You have got to stop this idiocy before you kill yourself. Suck it or something!"

Luffy gave the killjoy a look and shook his head. "No way," Luffy said stubbornly and took a very very deep breath.

"What are you doing now baka?!" Zoro raised his voice in slight alarm.

"The opposite," Luffy answered, sticking his tongue out. As promised, the rubber boy blew into his wound and then…

…it actually inflated like he thought it would!

He wouldn't stop blowing, even though he could feel his bones crushing and blood whirling away in his arm, hitting the unexposed side of his skin that was enclosed in the rapidly swishing crimson liquid that felt like sea waves falling back and forth as they continuously collided with rocks in bad weather.

It didn't feel half bad actually.

He admired his new masterpiece because that was all he could look at- his arm was huge. It was gigantic!

"This, Zoro, is the arm of a giant." Luffy breathed, impressed.

"Luffy…you crazy bastard…" Zoro sweat dropped, "But it doesn't surprise me. You're made of rubber so naturally your related to balloons and what not." Zoro said, but his eyes were still very wide. "But…it really is the arm of a giant. I can't even see the sky. "

Luffy turned to him and laughed at the swordsman's disturbed expression.

Zoro gave him half a smile in return. "You think you could blow the rest of your body up and turn into a complete giant?"

"I'll have to work on that one." Luffy said, his mouth twisting into a sad face as he tried in vein to blow more air into himself. Giving up, Luffy got up and raised his huge arm into the air. He screamed for everyone to take a look at him and one by one each nakama appeared on the deck.

"Oh my goodness!" Nami gasped, smacking her hand over her mouth.

"Shit." Sanji all but stated.

"My my."Robin laughed.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggggggghhhhh!" Usopp had begun to scream, but then recovered and soon had stars in his eyes, "This is so cool!"

"You're so cool! Luffy!" Chopper's little brown eyes also glistened.

"Isn't it?!" Luffy laughed even more hysterically, despite there being huge discomfort in his arm.

Everyone gathered round the arm and prodded it with their fingers, chatting over it with their cups of tea and coffee. It was basically a tea party with Luffy's arm on display and it lasted for about three long minutes.

"Eh…eh…something's happening!" Luffy exclaimed as he felt himself shrink. He shook violently and closed his eyes, waiting for what was going to happen to happen.

He felt normal again, excluding the abnormal heaviness of his head- it felt larger than the rest of his body. The straw hat wearer opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He could see lots of feet, no faces; just feet.

He turned the other way and met Zoro's boots. He ran up to them thoughtlessly and looked up the green pants to meet his first mates **huge** dead face.

"Somebody pinch me." Zoro groaned. Things just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

Everyone stayed silent and still- excluding Luffy, who grabbed a hold of the green trousers in his tiny fists, and started to climb up it.

"Arrgghhhh! Get off me!" Zoro yelled and kicked his leg frantically.

"No!" Luffy's voice sounded electronically high…higher than Choppers.

Suddenly Sanji, Usopp and Zoro broke out into heavy fits of laughter. Robin even giggled.

"I think Sencho-san's very sweet." She smiled and Nami nodded in agreement with her mouth hanging wide open.

Chopper trotted slowly towards Luffy and plucked the smaller boy off Zoro's trousers so that he could then place his hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay Luffy, I'll help you." Chopper said, looking down at him like an older brother would. Luffy squeaked something in some sort of grateful and jolly response.

Sanji, Usopp and Zoro's laughing increased and was brought down to ground level- which was where they now were, holding their sides and rolling around or banging the deck with their fists.

"You've..haahahaha…always….hahaHAHAHa!" Usopp struggled between breaths to say something to the small reindeer he was currently pointing his finger at.

Chopper frowned and put his hoofs on his hips. "Always what?"

"HAHAHAAAA! You'vealwayswantedtodothathaventyou?!" Usopp breathed and burst into even madder laughing. Sanji could feel his stomach curl in agony, but he ignored it and settled with screaming in both pain and laughter.

Zoro wiped his eyes as tears bulged out from their corners. Man he loved his nakama! And good old Chopper had looked so pleased with himself for finally being taller than someone.

Chopper's face grew long as he took the butt end of the joke. He walked away from Luffy sadly and disapeared into the storage room.

The three recovered long after Luffy regained his height, and wheezed and coughed like old men.

"I'm hungry. Saaanjii! Dinner!" Luffy demanded.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." Sanji said and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

(((((oOo))))))

The rest of the crew had dispersed into the many rooms aboard the Going Merry, which left Luffy and Zoro to finally train in peace once again. There was a nice silence taking place because Luffy was in a terrible mood when he found that his body was way too exhausted to repeat the events of the day. He settled on shadow boxing for a while, brutally massacring his imaginary army of pirates and marines.

"Take that! And that!" Luffy chanted.

Zoro continued lifting his monstrous weights. He threw them up into the air with a dangerous force and jumped on his hands, catching the metal mass easily with his toes.

"1,958...1,959... 1,960." Ahh, now he could feel his muscles burning- finally. He settled on reaching 3,000, then he would finish up on the day.

"Gomu Gomu nooooo!" Luffy yelled, "Pistol! Bazuka! Gataligan!"

"1,971...1,972..."

"Oi Shit head, here's your energy booster. It looks like you're not the only one who needs it. Marimo's looks like he'll cave in soon." Sanji said coolly as he approached the two, arms filled with a tray stacking his requested handmade crackers- made with slow release carbohydrates, and also a couple of cold drinks- made with previously pasteurised fruits and a lump of heated glucose syrup. He had used his new blender for the first time and it worked marvellously. Since the results were better than he'd expected, he generously made an extra serving of everything just in case Zoro wanted some or if Luffy wanted another helping.

"Yey!" Luffy was at Sanji's side in less than a second. Zoro grunted upon hearing Sanji's previous comment.

"I don't want your stupid food. I don't need any artificial energy boosting, I won't get any of that shit in battle," the man puffed between each press up.

Sanji shrugged his shoulders and almost screamed when Luffy's huge mouth slid down his arms. Next thing he knew, the food was gone and so was the tray.

"Shitty gomu gomu! The next tray is coming out of your savings!" the cook yelled angrily. The stupid boy had surprised him so much that his newly lit cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy spluttered, laughing wildly.

The blonde stormed off to the kitchen, cursing Luffy along the way and planning to end his day in the kitchen after washing his hands from Luffy's horrible and excessive mouth liquid. He reached into his inside pocket and grabbed his box of luxuries, which felt worryingly light. Tipping it upside-down, he realised it was empty. Damn it! That was his last packet…

"Luffy." Sanji grumbled. Why on earth didn't he just stay back at the Baratie?

((((oOo)))))

"You did good." Zoro reassured, patting Luffy's back. He grabbed the white towel from the railings and slung it around his neck. Turning back to Luffy, he noticed the teen was serious about his lack of progress that day.

"Oh, Luffy…this is only your first day of training, yet you came up with a way to kick Sanji's butt like it belonged to Usopp." Zoro said, sitting down cross-legged on the deck as he waited for Luffy to collect himself together. Luffy's raven eyes slowly met with his and the boy frowned at him, watching him for a split second, before turning to the dark sky again and smirking proudly.

"I've had that one up my sleeve for a while, Zoro. Quite a while." Luffy said, but didn't except the silence that followed; he could sense the others silent confusion. The dark haired boy leant forward onto Merry's rails and sighed heavily, waiting for the question he knew was going to be asked, to be asked. When it wasn't he sighed again and rested his chin on his hand, focusing on one of the stars that were dotted across the sky.

He cleared his throat discreetly, "Zoro, you're thinking: so why haven't you used it yet?"

Zoro nodded, even though he knew Luffy wouldn't see it. He spoke up, "Never hold back in battle- it's not fair on a serious opponent. So yeah-"

"Of course there's a reason." Luffy interjected. The straw-hat boy removed himself from the rails and turned his body around so that his back was now resting on them. He met closed eyes but also Zoro's strong aura that calmness dominated. He continued, "Before, it hurt too much. Don't ask me how I came up with the technique, it's a long story."

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask anyway." Zoro opened an eye and smiled widely so his captain could see it through the night air.

"Good." Luffy chuckled, then looked down at his toes that were popping out of his sandals. "So yeah, after about one minute of using this technique the pain would get so bad that I'd collapse. No matter how hard I practised my body couldn't endure it and plus, it was really hard to get into that state so…I'd be-"

"Taking a huge risk trying it out in battle, right?" Zoro interrupted, finishing off Luffy's sentence for him.

Luffy nodded and kept his eyes at ground level when he saw Zoro's shadow move in front of him. He quietened his racing heart…or at least tried to. Why did his heart twist and turn whenever Zoro got close to him? It wasn't as if he minded or anything…it was just his heart that minded, that was all.

"Luffy, why did you ask me to do those things to you today?" Zoro asked, his voice overly smooth and gentle.

Before Luffy could even think, he found himself backing up on the rails when his stomach did a little flip-flop. He blushed wildly and he knew his reaction was obvious, so he didn't bother to hide his uneasiness. "Zoro!" the red faced captain exclaimed and brought his hands up to the rims of his hat to bend them down over his face.

Zoro suppressed the urge to utter his thoughts about how cute Luffy appeared at that moment, and tried to clear his mind. When his mind was clear, he abruptly jumped away from Luffy and quickly explained himself. "You asked me to try to destroy your hands with my weights earlier, why?"

Luffy raised his head, remembering the pressure he had felt when Zoro hit him with all he had. Every second was dangerous, but all he had felt was pressure, not pain. He had felt his entire skeleton threatening to shatter, but at the same time he felt like each hit was an addition to a rapidly growing energy store inside of him.

"Zoro…when we were on the lost Island…you remember the time we found that old lady in a treasure chest?" (4)

"I remember the one."

Luffy nodded, "When I destroyed the robot that her son made, my body felt amazing. It felt indestructible, and all I had to do to destroy the thing was push it. At first it felt heavy, then suddenly, as he pushed back harder, I grew stronger. It was like all of that pressure was giving me power. I haven't really thought back to that day until recently."

Zoro nodded, "Luffy…what if this new 'form' or state of mind -if it's just all in your head- will help you with that new technique you talked about earlier. 'cause you basically said that your pain turned into pressure, which became your power." Zoro said, feeling pleased with himself for coming up with such an imaginative idea. If he was right then Luffy would upgrade himself into a totally different gear!

"It all makes sense!" A small voice suddenly exclaimed, then Zoro and Luffy heard it scold itself. Chopper emerged out from behind the orange bushes and looked down at the ground guiltily. "Um…I'm sorry. I couldn't help overhearing. I was reading a book, but then I fell asleep and woke up to hear Luffy talking." Chopper apologised.

Zoro looked to Luffy to see his reaction, knowing it wasn't his place to tell Chopper that it was okay.

Luffy smiled at Chopper and nodded, not minding at all.

"Is it alright if I share my thoughts with you, Luffy?" Chopper asked, still looking a little frightened.

"Sure."

The little reindeer sighed in relief and proceeded in giving his analytical explanations.

"I didn't hear much but from what I heard it sounds as if the two different feelings you had are actually completely different Luffy, but, as Zoro said, you can use them both in sync."

"Oh… Dr Chopper's endorsement…I'm amazing!" Zoro cheered, laughing as Chopper commenced in his usual celebratory noodle dance while he shouted with a huge smile on his face: "Shut up stupid! Calling me a Doctor won't make me happy, idiot!"

Luffy and Zoro laughed, and Chopper calmed down to quickly finish what he'd started.

"Yeah, okay. There's that, and then there's more. Luffy, don't try to get into that state ever again, do you understand?" Chopper demanded suddenly, and he was serious. Luffy's eyes widened and Zoro turned to him indifferently.

"Yeah Chopper, we all know that it hurts him but he's a man." Zoro said, patting Luffy's back for the second time that day, "He can take a bit of pain."

"Yeah, it's the fact that he can take the pain that concerns me most, Zoro." Chopper said, hardly. He crossed his fury arms and angrily turned his attention on Luffy.

"Luffy! Your body is obviously **telling you **not to use that technique for longer than a few minutes…that's why you've slipped out of consciousness every time you've tried to use it. Then there's that horrifying possibility of you achieving a new body state that allows you to feel no pain. Luffy, if you really can do that then you will damage your body in unexplainable ways."

"Chopper…" Luffy said, approaching the little animal when he saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No Luffy, that's not why I'm upset. You never look after your body, I know that, but you're made of RUBBER Luffy! You may not feel much pain on the outside, but if it's the inside that's being damaged…"

"Yeah, sure a few muscles will be pulled…," Luffy said, his eyebrows knotting down towards his eyes when he saw Chopper rubbing his own fiercely. Once again, the animal stopped him from coming closer.

"NO Luffy! You obviously don't understand that you're made of RUBBER! You're like rubber! And everyone knows what happens when rubber stretches! It gains elastic potential energy! That's why your punches get stronger with every inch you stretch your arm back."

Luffy and Zoro nodded dismissively, still confused at what Chopper was getting at.

"Luffy!" Chopper sobbed, "You were talking about pressure right? You said pain, then pressure, then power- in that order, right? Well, it's obvious that every time you get into your new state your body must go numb and the _pain_ dulls into just _pressure. _Imagine an elastic band Luffy! If a child stretches a new elastic really far it will try to recoil. Let's just say that your body's limit is the point the child gets to with the band just before it snaps."

"Yeah, I understand…but-"

"But nothing! To say this more bluntly, the elastic breaking is you dying, Luffy! Even your blood is involved in this. If the child pulls the elastic band to it's threshold point of snapping, it will get hot and will gain more elastic potential energy- that's the state you say your body was in earlier today, when your skin was the **same **temperature as your core body. You should be able to recoil faster and your punches may be quicker, but if you keep doing it you'll die. Every time you use it, your life span will shorten! I can't sit around whilst your doing lethal training." Chopper had stopped crying and was now glaring at Zoro. "And you shouldn't be encouraging him! If you do, all you will be doing is helping him kill himself! Do want that? Oi, Zoro!" Chopper screamed at the stoic swordsman, who just massaged his temple in response.

Zoro turned to Luffy and, seeing that his face was hidden in the shadow of his hat, turned back to Chopper. Kneeling down, he put a hand on his caring nakama's fuzzy little shoulder. "Off to bed now, Chopper. You don't want to be tired tomorrow because apparently we'll be stopping on an island to load up on food."

The blue nosed reindeer sniffled with teary eyes, and walked towards the dorms with his shoulders slouched and his head hung low.

"He may be stubborn but Luffy never makes bad decisions- he's our Captain. Don't think about it too much."

Chopper twirled around and met grey piercing, yet warm eyes. Zoro…he always knew he could rely on him. He was the guy who made everything seem alright- he always knew what to say, what to do…how to do it. Next to Luffy, he was the most admirable man he knew that was still alive.

"Zoro…," Chopper said, whipping his eyes. He nodded, looking at Luffy one more time, before disappearing down into the bedroom.

Zoro scratched his head…who knew what Luffy was thinking right now. He noticed the dark haired teen leaning on the rails and clutching the bars tightly with his back turned to him.

"It would be selfish of me." Luffy said airily.

Zoro grunted in response. Yes, it would be selfish of him if he continued with his suicidal training. It wasn't fair to leave his crew captain-less, especially when each member was only out at sea that day because of Luffy. Zoro knew that he may have been dead long ago if it wasn't for Luffy, although death only had a 90 percent chance of taking over him at the time. Sure, he was starving, weakened, his swords were out of the picture and he was tied up with a LOT of thick ropes when over a dozen marines surrounded him with guns to execute him. Sure…but he _could _have escaped, but death seemed to be more likely at the point. He needed his swords and Luffy was there to give them to him- what's why he was out at sea with the man today.

If it wasn't for Luffy, Robin would be dead to…and Usopp. Oh god, if Luffy hadn't made him a strawhat pirate on that day who knows how quickly that idiot would have gone down. It was the same story for Nami, she may have died along with the rest of the villagers in her town when they had tried to start a rebellion against Arlong park.

Basically, everyone owed their life to Luffy. Even Chopper may have died once Warpool would have come back into power. Finally, that stupid brow would have been killed by _someone_, or left to rot in that floating restaurant. So, yes, it would be selfish of Luffy to die on them. It wouldn't be fair; they would all have to return to the homes they didn't quite yet want to return to.

"Yes. It's a Captain's burden." Zoro said, after a short silence. Luffy still had his back turned to him and was therefore unreadable. Zoro walked up to his stiff frame and lent over him easily, seeing as the boy was about a good head and shoulder shorter than him.

"You have to do what's right- and that's something only you can decide." Zoro said, squeezing his captains bare shoulder with his outstretched hand. He felt the boy relax a little and saw him turn his whole body around to face him. Luffy's dark orbs captured his and his heart stopped.

What the hell was Luffy doing to him?

"You're right, I'll just have to stop my training," the raven haired teen said definitely. He didn't appear to be upset, it was like things had suddenly been made clear to him.

"But when the time comes to protect my nakama and the power I have now isn't enough, then I'm going to have to take that risk, Zoro. I don't want any of you putting your lives on the line when it's obviously my duty to do that for you. And you guys can't keep on saving me all the time."

"Ao Kiji." was all Zorohad to say against Luffy's claim of not wanting to be saved. "I bet you're glad you're still alive," the man chuckled, not noticing how closely he had approached Luffy.

Luffy unconsciously rested his head on the swordsman's chest to feel the comforting rumble of Zoro's laughter. His senses were then surrounded by ridiculous heat and metal; Zoro. The muscles belonging to the dark haired teen instantly relaxed and all he could hear was his swordsman's heartbeat and his own heart pounding heavily in his ears. The raven loved the way Zoro's warm skin pressed against his cheek and his ears, and the way Zoro's soft skin contrasted heavily with that hard muscled upper body. He knew it wasn't impossible to fall asleep standing up…and that was exactly what he was planning to do until he felt big arms wrap slowly and hesitantly around his lower back. He honestly didn't understand why his heart froze. Was he dying?! Why did he feel like his life was so accomplished right now? He wasn't Pirate king yet!

He didn't know what to do with his arms that hung beside him, so he curled the limbs inwards and pushed against the large body. He met grey eyes with a small hazy tint of sadness in them. The swordsman probably didn't like to be hugged…but Zoro was the one who had hugged him in the first place! All he did was rest Zoro because he was so close to him…he couldn't resist the magnetic force that seemed to urge them together.

"I don't need a hug Zoro. I'm not sad." Luffy said, tipping his strawhat back so it wasn't covering his face. With that, he hurried to the flap in the ground that led to the boys' bedroom. "You coming to bed?" Luffy asked, already making his way down.

"I would, but I'm on watch." Zoro replied, forcing a smile through the unusually heavy skin of his face.

"Night, Zoro." Luffy said, disappearing once Zoro wished him a good night too.

Once the door closed, both swordsman and captain clutched the patch over their heart. The young captain sank to the floor in confusion and surprise whilst Zoro grabbed his hair roughly.

'Why is this happening to me?'

----------------------------------------------- Their thoughts were unison.

'Why is this happening to me?'

Luffy jumped to his feet when he felt the flap open. He looked up in surprise to see Zoro looking down at him from above with an intense gaze. Luffy couldn't look away…

...What was he doing? Didn't he just say he was on night watch?

Slowly, Zoro turned his back to Luffy and made his way down. He was going to follow this through. He couldn't-. No, he wouldn't hide his feelings and he was certain Luffy would understand up to a certain degree.

Luffy grew nervous. Not liking that feeling, the strawhat boy stood his ground; he didn't move aside to give the man some room once he had planted his heavy boots on the wooden floor.

They starred into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Luffy…come here." Zoro said rather airily.

Luffy set himself only inches away from Zoro's face, his eyes never abandoning their secured gaze. What was it that Zoro wanted…

…no, _had_ wanted all this time?

There was a sudden shriek from above and the sound of breaking glass followed. Zoro winced.

"Where was Chopper when I needed him?!" Usopp's muffled cry came from the deck.

Realising how sensitive the situation he had been so determined to put himself through was, the swordsman stepped away from his captain and was about to make his way back up the ladder.

"Zoro. Do what you were going to do." Luffy whispered, and as soon as the words had fallen out of his mouth his breath caught in his throat- Zoro had spun around suddenly and grabbed his shoulders.

Without another thought the man dove down to catch Luffy's lips with his own. He didn't allow himself to realise how selfish and stupid he was being; he needed this and Luffy needed to know about the kind of feelings he had for him.

It would be worth every crack in his soon to be broken heart.

Zoro breathed in sharply when he felt the soft feathery lips move against his own, causing shaky shivers to rattle down his spine. In a desperate attempt to keep the captain there, the swordsman gently held Luffy's face.

Then came the second surprise.

Luffy poked at his lips with the tip of his tongue lightly, making his chest hurt. No, not because he was lacking air. It was because Luffy….

…his angel was trying to kiss him back.

Why?

He couldn't have feelings for him. So, was he just going with the flow?

Did he feel sorry for him?

Luffy moved away. Zoro waited for his life to shatter before his eyes.

"Gee…Zoro," Luffy said quietly, looking down at the floor.

There was a silence while Zoro caught his breath. The swordsman covered his face with his hands as he breathed in shakily.

…he was such an idiot.

But it wouldn't be right for him to be having his thoughts and dreams constantly filled with Luffy, and for Luffy to be totally unaware of it. His feelings may have been un-returnable but he …

He what?

He just needed Luffy to accept that his world evolved around him? What a stupid excuse!

Okay fine! The truth was that there was hope. Even if it was a minuscule feeling, Zoro hoped that Luffy felt a fraction of what he felt towards him.

Just a fraction.

Pitch black. He was in a warm room and had a warm face. He felt so happy it was pathetic. He was happy because he hadn't been pushed away, Luffyhad even seemed to try to give him what he wanted.

Cold fingers hooked themselves between his own and his hands were lured away from his face. Zoro looked up to see a sad smile.

"Why have you been looking so sad recently, Zoro?" Luffy asked. His hands were then clasped by larger ones and held right up to Zoro's face.

The swordsman knew had to do it and he had to do it now.

"I love you Luffy." Zoro swallowed visibly, "I love you. That's why I'm sad." He followed every aspect of Luffy's expression as he lightly kissed around the boy's scarred fingers.

The raven haired teen's eyes widened.

Love?

Zoro…had just said…

Zoro winced as his heart sunk further. There was no going back now. Besides, he probably wouldn't ever get the chance to express his feelings again. He was going to scare Luffy…but Luffy was the one responsible for making him feel this way.

The way the he walked. They way he talked. The way the boy trusted him like no other. The confidence he had always had in him…

The proud glint in Luffy's eyes when he watched him fight his battles.

The way he had always seen him as an equal.

The way he stood above others.

His straight forwardness, his simple mindedness.

His everything.

"You're sad because you love me?" Luffy's eyes were now warm and his voice was soothing. Zoro…was captivated.

"Sad, because it's not fair on you for you to have another man think that you're stunning." Zoro's voice was loosing the strength it had always had.

He turned Luffy's hand around and kissed the centre of his palm. "Do you mind me loving you Luffy?" Zoro asked as clearly as he could- trying to tune down the pressure of his words. He glanced up again-

Surprise number three: Luffy was smiling at him.

"Zoro." Luffy began, picking up the swordsman's lowered face between his hands. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself." Luffy whispered against his lips before diving forward for another kiss.

Zoro straightened up abruptly in shock but that only caused the younger teen to clamp his arms around his neck. When the green haired man was still, Luffy crushed his lips with his own again.

The swordsman snapped out of his stupor. If he didn't react quick enough it would soon be over. He grabbed the younger boy's hips with the palms of his hands, pulling the others body flush against his. This was the real Luffy- he could feel it. The one who was going to become Pirate King! And that very one was sliding his fingers into his hair. It was just... so utterly perfect. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

It was almost like one of those typical love confessions, consisting of the girl's knees buckling after her first kiss with the guy she had always liked. Not that Zoro thought himself much of a girl, but when the tip of Luffy's tongue came out again and prodded his lips Zoro's knees buckled and he sank to the floor. He couldn't help it- Luffy was so intoxicating. His presence filled any empty compartments Zoro contained, but then filled his senses so much that he couldn't see or think or breath straight. He had lost control over his lungs, his face, his hands, his mind.

The strawhats' first mate's back slid down the wooden wall and his captain follwed him all the way to the ground. Zoro's legs lay sprawled out on the floor and he watched dazedly as Luffy approached him on all fours, grabbing his heated face between his hands once again. He could feel Luffy's steamy breath on his face when he spoke to him.

"You have no right to be feeling sorry for me Zoro. Not when I want you this much." Luffy stated, before plunging towards Zoro's rough warm lips. He loved the feel of them…but he wanted to taste him. He needed to.

Luffy guided their third kiss, pushing his tongue out further. Zoro's lips parted easily.

The raven haired captain moved in closer between Zoro's tucked in legs. He raised himself high on his two knees so that he could pull the green haired man's face up and have him from a better angle.

The swordsman allowed Luffy to reach over him, and raised his face as much as he could to meet Luffy's waiting mouth.

The raven head slid his tongue into Zoro's mouth and groaned as he began to explore the hot cavern. It was so hot, and wet. The taste- unexplainable. It was strangely sweet, but it had a tangy aftertaste. It was…

…addictive. Luffy couldn't hold back anymore, he grabbed the back of Zoro's head and tilted it to get better access. His tongue explored every corner and every inch of Zoro's mouth. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he just needed Zoro's delicious mouth to stay there forever. He began to see stars behind his eyelids when he felt swordsman's strong tongue pushing his out and back into his own mouth. Soon it was the older teen who was roaming around in his mouth, sliding his tounge along his own every now and again to cause lovely friction.

Zoro was kissing the life out of him. Luffy's eyes opened slightly and he saw the swordsman frowning in concentration. It all felt too good. He could feel a rush heat fly up to his face.

His Zoro…felt this way about him. Luffy was on cloud nine when he snapped his eyes shut and started to push his tongue out again.

But Zoro wasn't having it. He firmly pushed down Luffy's shoulders so that he wasn't over him and gently placed the raven teen on the ground so that he could get on top of him.

However, Luffy held his own and managed to dominate Zoro's mouth during that kafuffle. It didn't last long though, and so it was there that the battle of tongues commenced.

When they parted for air, Zoro rolled off Luffy and sat up. He pinched his thigh a couple of times and he didn't wake up…

…therefore he wasn't dreaming!

Oh _shit. _This was really happening! It was really happening!

He glanced over to Luffy, who lay on his back, arms stretched out and starring wide eyed at the ceiling. He looked ravished; his hair was all ruffled and his cheeks held a faint tint of pink. Zoro rolled on his side to watch his mastrpiece. "What are you thinking?" he asked between pants, his eyes glued on Luffy's breathtaking appearance.

"About how cool you are." Luffy said, then covered his mouth, his cheeks burning an adorable shade of crimson. "I'm also wondering if you understand how good you make me feel?" he said, raising an eyebrow slightly. Zoro's breathing quickened. He could see a little smile growing behind his young captain's hand.

"Tell me how good." Zoro said in a low voice, scooting closer to his captain.

He draped an arm over the thin waist before him and breathed in Luffy's sent. He was so indulged in Luffy's incredible essence, that he couldn't hear the answer to his question. Zoro zoned out for a while, memorising the feel of that wonderful body against his own.

"Zoro." Luffy said in the most gentle voice, stroking one of Zoro's biceps.

"Mmm?" Zoro mumbled into Luffy's hair.

"Nothing." Luffy said hiding his face slightly. Zoro clutched the boy tighter and hugged him properly. He felt incredibly content when Luffy hugged him back with the same force.

Zoro laughed slightly, then closed his eyes as he allowed a wide smile to sit on his face for a long time.

"Come on Luffy." older teen said after a while. "We're falling asleep."

The strawhat boy mumbled grumpily. He didn't want to move…

…but he wouldn't want Usopp or anyone seeing them like this. Not yet. Tomorrow seemed to be a more suitable time.

"Okay." Luffy sighed. He kissed Zoro's neck breifly and wrapped his arms around the muscular torso.

Zoro stopped breathing. His innocent friend had just kissed his neck. It was too much- he couldn't even rework his lungs. He had managed to keep himself at bay until now. Now he was supporting an ever hardening hard on.

Zoro kissed Luffy briefly on the lips and got up. The young raven teen smiled at him tiredly and hauled himself onto his feet to move his weightless body over to the bunk hammock (not bunk bed, bunk hammock) he shared with Usopp.

"G'night Zoro." Luffy said, turning to wave at the swordsman. However, Zoro was no longer in the room.

"Maybe he was hungry..." Luffy said to himself, slightly shocked. He was tired, so he just shrugged it off.

"I don't know about that." Chopper said from his hammock.

"Well, what else could it be." Luffy said, pulling his pyjamas on. He picked up his hat from the ground and placed it on the hat stand that Usopp had made for him and Chopper.

"G'night Luffy." Chopper said, turning around in his hammock once Luffy had settled in his.

"Night, Chopper." Luffy yawned, and draped his thick cover over himself. A couple of seconds later had Luffy starring at the wall with bulging eyes, feeling cold and wet as cold sweat rolled down his bare back.

Chopper…had been in the room.

The captain sweat dropped and tried his best to fall asleep.

Which took a quite while.

((oOo))

TBC

(4) That happened in one of the movies.

AN: Um, guys? This chapter took me a LOT of courage to write. That first kiss Luffy and Zoro shared just now is the first I have ever written in my entire life.

So please…tell me if I did a good enough job.

Did any of you spot the quote I used from the anime? If you did, don't forget to stick it in a review. If you get it right you'll be rewarded.

Thanks for reading and keeping up with this story. I apologise for being a slug, but I am what I am.

I also apologise for having our innocent little Chopper witness all that ...hehe.

If there is anything about the making of Luffy's gears you are confused about, then feel free to ask questions. I will answer them. Please note that I have THOROUGHLY researched the way Luffy's gears work by observing all the relevant episodes and movies. If you think I've slipped up then tell me so, cause I really do _think_ that I'm on track.


End file.
